Forgotten
by OveractiveImagination39
Summary: He was cursed to live among the humans, searching lifetime after lifetime to find the woman that could release him from this hell. Yet time was running out and he has traded his only means of finding her for the one object necessary to bring her back. If he does not convince her to return, he will lose everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**_

_**Cover art "if I Were the Rain..." by Zelka94**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Despair. Darkness. Desolation. _

_The stench of death is all about this place, but I cannot smell it. The sounds of the agonized cries of my brothers surrounds me, but I cannot hear them. The cold flesh of the undead brushes against me, but I cannot feel it._

_My mouth is sealed behind a mask of bone. I cannot even scream as they attack me. I am different and therefore unaccepted. Yet I can fight. I kill them all, and when I am done I crawl from the pit of my birth. _

_All I understand of this new world is that which I can see. My eyes are my life. They show me the truth, and that truth is that life has no meaning. All this pain, all this suffering is empty and senseless. There is no purpose to this existence. _

_I have no loyalties, nothing ties me to this life. Instead I am left with a desire to destroy it all. I seek nothingness. I long to return to the void that I existed in before I awoke to this life. I kill without hesitation. No life holds value. I will empty this world of each and every pointless one._

* * *

The bell over the door rang as he walked into the shop. The interior was dark and at first glance one would believe it to be a disorganized mess. Yet Ulquiorra understood that this was only a well-crafted façade. On closer inspection he noticed that the table tops and shelves that lined the walls were clean and dust free. The floor was swept and the threadbare rug, thrown haphazardly, was obviously vacuumed on a regular basis.

The man he was looking for sold antiques - at least that is what the humans believed, and while Ulquiorra was looking for something that was indeed old, it was far greater than an ordinary antique. What he desired was an object of immense supernatural power, and this man, the owner of this humble establishment, was known in circles unseen by human eyes as a master at finding such objects.

He chased many leads over the years of his exile, but none had been as promising as this one. Desperation was a feeling he was not comfortable with, yet it was becoming rather familiar as of late. Ulquiorra despised such an emotion that could make rational men to do irrational things, and was more than willing to dispel it once and for all.

"Looking for something in particular?" a man walked over to greet him. His voice was pleasant and his demeanor nonthreatening, but Ulquiorra knew better.

Kisuke Urahara was not a being to be trifled with. The man was not only powerful but shrewd, and the pleasant lilt to his voice only masked the sharp, analytical mind that would rip an enemy to shreds if presented with an opportunity.

"I was told that you may possess an item that I have been searching for," Ulquiorra's face remained impassive as he replied coolly, "A set of matching hair-clips adorned with blue sapphires arranged in the shape of a hibiscus flower."

Urahara opened a fan and brought it up to his face effectively hiding his features. All Ulquiorra could now see were the man's eyes as they peeked out from under a mess of blonde hair covered by a striped bucket hat atop his head.

"Hmm," Urahara moved the fan minutely, tapping his nose, and then pausing to speak, "I believe I did acquire such an object a while back - not an easy find I might add. Extremely pricey and very powerful."

Ulquiorra felt his heart speed up in his chest at the mere possibility. His hands clenched tightly into fists as he tried to maintain his composure. When he was certain he could speak without giving way to his emotions he said calmly, "Money is not an object."

Urahara chuckled again, "Your honesty could cost you dearly with a less scrupulous person," he closed the fan with a snap and met Ulquiorra's stare. "Fortunately for you I am an honest businessman."

Ulquiorra remained silent as he struggled to reign in the emotions that were fighting for control inside of him. Hope, something he had dared never to feel again, surged to the forefront. He had no need of money, and had only amassed his fortune over the centuries of his exile for the sole purpose of purchasing the hairpins, if such a need arose. Greedy humans would sell anything if one had enough money, but then Kisuke Urahara was not human.

"Name your price," Ulquiorra stated and then waited, barely breathing, for the man's reply.

Urahara stared long and hard at him, his gaze anything but friendly.

"Your left eye will do just fine," he finally spoke.

Ulquiorra was known for his stoic appearance, but the man's demand caused him to straighten, his eyes growing wider and then narrowing as the realization of what this could cost him sunk in.

"My left eye?" he tried to feign ignorance.

Urahara turned and walked behind a display case. On top of the counter sat a cash register. Opening the drawer he pulled out a key. "One moment please," he said and then disappeared through a door behind him. When he came back he held a small jewelry box. He laid it on the counter top and looked up at Ulquiorra.

"How much do you desire this object?" he asked.

"Money is no concern," he stated, "I would gladly give you all I have."

"But I do not want money," Urahara replied. "This object holds great power, and so payment must be equal in return or it would not be worth my while."

Ulquiorra's hand went to his left cheek. He rested the tips of his fingers just below his eye. "Show me the hairpins."

Urahara opened the box and Ulquiorra sucked in a deep breath. The hairpins. The object that had eluded him for centuries. The object that would return her to him forever.

His hand beneath his eye tightened involuntarily. To lose his eye - it was all he had to find her. The orb was indeed magical. It possessed the ability to look at a person and see their soul, and with it he could recognize that soul, regardless of its current state or appearance. It had been the only way he was able to track her across time, and across multiple lifetimes. If he gave it up he would be giving up the only means left to him to end this cursed existence.

"If I give up my eye…," he whispered but then grew silent.

"Surely you have an idea of where she is now," Urahara spoke low as well.

Ulquiorra stared at him and dropped his hand from his face. Anger surged through him. His life, her fate, were games in the eyes of these beings.

Urahara must have sensed his emotions because he closed the box and said authoritatively, "You don't honestly believe they would sentence you both and not keep tabs." Ulquiorra stared at the box in the man's hand. "I have my connections," Urahara continued, "I have to keep abreast of these things so I don't end up trafficking illegal goods."

"The pins are hers," Ulquiorra's voice rose and he laid his hands on the counter. "Her powers and her immortality are sealed within them. How she comes into possession of the object is not the issue."

"True," Urahara stated. "Which means I have no qualms about selling them to you at a fair price."

"My eye."

"Your eye."

Ulquiorra stared at the box again. It was true, he did know where she was. He had found her soul a few years earlier when she had been reborn again. With the pins he would now be free of this punishment. To lose his eye would be a small price to pay. But if something went wrong and he lost her before he could restore her to her original form, then he would be left without any way to find her, and their fates would be sealed for eternity.

"Do we have a deal," Urahara prompted him when he remained silent.

Ulquiorra looked up and nodded. He raised his hand, the nails on his fingers grew into sharp claws and he reached towards the socket to begin the task of removing his eye.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Urahara grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist. "This is a place of business. I can't have you rip out your eye in broad daylight, where any unsuspecting customer could walk in. It wouldn't exactly look good, now would it?"

Ulquiorra lowered his hand, "Is there a place you would prefer I do this?"

He was finding it difficult to remain patient with the pins so close to being his.

"I have a place, yes," Urahara said lightly. "In fact I am a scientist before a shopkeeper," he winked. "I insist you allow me to do the procedure. It would be less painful…"

"Pain is not an issue…"

"Okay then," the man smiled slightly, "let's go with _less gruesome_ then."

Ulquiorra only stared.

"In the back," Urahara looked towards the door, "I have a lab."

Ulquiorra nodded. The sooner they made the exchange the better.

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at his reflection in the mirror. The hollow socket had been covered with a patch. Unlike his limbs, the eye would not grow back. None of his organs could regenerate. If she had not used her powers to restore his body when she had found him that day centuries earlier, he would have died. Sometimes he wondered if maybe it would have been for the best if she hadn't been so compassionate. All he managed to bring her was pain. Yet that was about to change. He had the hair pins, and when she was ready to accept her past, he would give them to her, and her eyes would be fully opened. Her immortality restored.

He clasped the jewelry box tightly on his hand and made his way back to the shrine. For now he would wait. She was after all just a small child.

* * *

"Ulquiorra-sama! Ulquiorra-sama has returned!" the young girl ran across the empty courtyard and leapt into his arms.

Ulquiorra stumbled back from the unexpected weight. Righting himself he shifted her tiny body so that she rested on his hip. She smiled up at him, but that quickly changed. Reaching a hand up to his face she ran her fingers over the eye patch.

"You're hurt," she cried softly.

"I am fine," he allowed her touch, even tolerating her curiosity as she pushed the fabric away to look at his hollow socket.

"Where did it go?" she asked as she stared intently.

"I traded it to a man for something far more valuable."

"You found the hairpins," she squirmed excitedly in his arms, and he lowered her to the ground before she could fall from his grasp.

"I have," he replied calmly, "But that is our secret."

"Oh of course," she ran her fingers over her lips as if sealing them shut.

Behind her two men came running out of the shrine, one as round as he was tall, and the other the complete opposite. Both were idiots, but _she_ had treasured them, and so he had kept them on, even after she had died the first time. They were not familiars like him. More so wayward souls that needed a home, and she was always taking in strays. Some more annoying than others.

"Ulquiorra-sama!" the fat man yelled, tears gushing from his eyes.

"Ulquiorra-sama!" the skinny man came to a quick stop and stared. "What's with the eye patch?"

"Ulquiorra-sama traded his eye for the…" the child's words became muffled as Ulquiorra reached out a hand and covered her mouth.

"I thought you had sealed your lips," he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, right," she murmured against his hand. Her slobber soaking his fingers.

Releasing her he stood tall and stared at the two men.

"I want this place cleaned from top to bottom," he stated authoritatively.

"But we clean it every day," the skinny man whined.

"Not your usual half-ass job," Ulquiorra stared coldly and the man shrunk back a step. "I want it to shine."

"Why is that?" the fat man asked as he came to stand beside his brother.

Ulquiorra stared at him, and then looked to the other two.

"Our mistress will be returning soon," he stated softly. "Our time of exile is coming to an end."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This story is two stories in one: the back-story which begins each chapter in the form of a 200 word drabble, and the present day story that follows.

The idea for this story came to me over a year ago and just sat as an unfinished chapter on my computer. Then I saw a picture of Hades and Persephone (1) by Sandara on Deviant Art and a new idea began to form. That coupled with a picture by Rusky Boz of Ulquiorra with an eye patch and the rest of the story came to life.

I have been uninspired for so long and just about left the site for good, but my beta and friend **lilarin** kept me going with her faith in me, and my friend **Walis** reminded me that fan fiction is supposed to be fun, so I got over myself and the muse gave me this. Hope you enjoyed so far. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_I pause, hidden amongst the branches of a tall tree. If she is aware of my presence she does not give indication. Instead she is engrossed in the task of healing the frail human child that has been brought to her. _

_It is pointless. The child will eventually die. All humans do. I can feel the faint beginnings of despair, mixed with desperation, coming from the child's parents. I would make that despair grow, but she, she will give them hope._

_She negates my existence by her powers. She is a creature of light and she is seen as a god by these humans that come to her. They revere her for her power and she in turn gives them the power to resist my will._

_The child stirs and opens its eyes. The parents cry with joy as the woman gives them back the boy. They speak in a rush, most likely expressing their gratitude, which she humbly dismisses. _

_Hope._

_I cannot fight hope. Hope cancels despair. Yet despair is the truth. She is only playing into the lie that is life. In the end there is only suffering. Life is meaningless. I will put an end to this._

* * *

The child stopped in front of the bench, peering up at Ulquiorra, or more specifically the eye patch partially hidden by his long black hair. His good eye, a cool shade of green, focused now on the small girl with the auburn hair that stood before him.

She held her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels. Staring a moment more before she asked, "Are you a pirate?"

He returned her gaze and replied evenly, "Why would I be a pirate?"

"Because you have an eye patch, and all pirates have eye patches."

"That is not an entirely correct assumption," he replied. She wrinkled her nose and cocked her head to the side. Sensing her confusion he clarified, "Not all pirates wear eye patches."

"Oh," she continued to stare. "Then you are not a pirate?"

"No."

She became silent once more, but her eyes never left his face.

"So why do you wear an eye patch if you're not a pirate?"

He straightened, gripping the strap to the tubular case that sat on the bench beside him tighter.

"I lost my eye a few years ago," he lowered his voice.

"How did you lose it?" she continued her questioning.

"I traded it," he answered.

"Traded it?" she stopped rocking. Her eyes grew wide and she stepped a fraction closer now completely captivated, "What did you trade it for?"

A small smile graced his lips - too small for most to notice, "A precious object that houses six small fairies."

She squealed with delight, clapping her hands as she began to dance on the balls of her feet. "Really; you have fairies?"

He nodded.

"Can I see them?" she stepped even closer.

"Another day," he whispered, leaning towards her, "When you are ready."

"Oh," she looked down. Her hands fell to her sides and she grew silent. When she looked up her eyes were glassy and her lip trembled. Her disappointment evident, yet she surprised him with her next question, "Did it hurt? Giving away your eye like that?"

He seemed to think about it a moment before replying, "I have experienced many other things that have hurt worse."

She reached her chubby hand up preparing to touch his face below the patch when a loud voice behind her caused her to jump. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand to her side.

"Orihime, what are you doing," her brother Sora spoke sternly. Looking at the man seated on the bench he bowed low and apologized. "I am so sorry for my sister's actions. She is an inquisitive child and does not always think before she acts."

"No harm done," Ulquiorra replied. "I appreciate her candid questions. Most people merely pretend not to notice my eye, all the while wishing to say something to the contrary. At least this child is not afraid to ask what is on her mind."

"Still she needs to learn to curtail her curiosity," her brother stated. "Other people may not be as understanding as you."

"No harm done," he repeated softly. He held the child's gaze and his exposed eye softened. Standing, he lifted the case that housed his katana and swung it over his shoulder. "Remember what I said, little one."

And with that he slowly walked away. Orihime stared after him. He knew she wished to see the fairies, after all what child did not have a natural fascination with such things. Yet this encounter was for his benefit, not hers. As he came to the edge of the park he turned back to watch the child laughing as her brother pushed her on a swing. With a wave of his hand, he altered her memories. Gone was the dark-haired man, until all the remained was the notion that fairies did exist. It was necessary that she not remember these seemingly chance meetings.

He was close, closer now than he had ever been, and he could not afford one small mistake to cost him or he would lose it all.

* * *

Ulquiorra found her a few blocks from her middle school, crying in an abandoned lot. Around her stood three of her classmates. They were laughing and jeering at her. One held scissors in her hands, and on the ground by her feet lay the scattered remnants of Orihime's bright auburn hair.

"Unbelievable," another spat with venom. "The audacity to have hair with such bold color."

"You must think you're something special," another one taunted. "Just because all the boys can't keep their eyes off of you."

"It's because she's a cow," the one with the scissors sneered. "Look at the size of her breasts. It's not natural. Nothing about her is natural."

Orihime covered her ears with her hands. Her eyes were sealed tightly.

Ulquiorra had heard enough. He should have seen this coming. He knew how petty humans could be, and young adolescent girls were some of the worst. It was obvious the three were jealous of the auburn-haired beauty, and had waited for an opportunity to unleash their fury.

Yet he had a fury of his own, and these human females were about to learn a lesson about harming what was his to protect. He stepped out into the open, seeming to the humans to materialize out of thin air. The girls looked up and their eyes became wide. They stopped their taunts and the one girl dropped her hand that held the scissors to her side limply.

He never said a word. He didn't have to. He knew how to inflict despair upon a human soul with only a silent stare. Around them the air grew cold. These girls were insignificant. Their jealously stemming from their own insecurities and weakness. He merely brought that out into the open.

The girls began to tremble. The one who had made the callous remark about Orihime's hair started to cry.

Backing away from Orihime she lamented, "We shouldn't have done this. What if the kids at school find out? They'll hate us. The boys will think even less of us."

"They don't even notice us now," the other girl cried. Her hands ran down her chest, fingertips ghosting over her nonexistent breasts. "How can they with her around?"

"Yes, but even with her hair cut off, they won't see us," the girl holding the scissors wailed. "They will never see us."

All three turned to Orihime. She had taken her hands from her ears and now stared at her three tormentors. Her eyes narrowed as she looked to each girl with complete confusion.

One by one the girls fell to their knees. Each one sniveling loudly. They began to beg for forgiveness. Apologizing profusely. Orihime said nothing, too stunned by their change in attitude.

Ulquiorra made sure she could not see him. His presence was not necessary to reveal to her. In fact when these girls woke the next morning, he would be nothing more than a shadow. A cold finger of anxiety-inducing fear that they would never quite shake. Yet it would be enough to keep Orihime from their cruel jealously in the future.

He stepped back into the shadows. Orihime was a kind girl. She would say the words of forgiveness, no matter how heavy her heart was at the present moment. It was in her nature to excuse the behavior of humans. She always managed to negate his despair. It had been that way since their first meeting. Even now, completely unaware of his presence in her life, she managed to give comfort and hope to these ungrateful creatures.

He turned his back and walked away. She was safe for now and that was enough for him. His task for the day had been accomplished so he headed for home.

* * *

Orihime hugged her brother's limp body tightly against her. Tears streamed down her face as she pleaded with him to remain by her side. Her words were dangerous, even if she was unaware of their power.

Ulquiorra glanced to the man beside him. They both stood in the shadows where human beings dared not enter. This was the place between their world and the next. The darkness that could swallow them up and spirit them away if they were too curious.

"She does not know what she is saying," Ulquiorra spoke low, "She is speaking the despair in her heart. You cannot allow her weakness to tempt you to linger."

The young man looked at him. His eyes were weary and his shoulders slumped.

"Have you come to take me to the afterlife?" he asked.

"No," Ulquiorra was blunt. "You must pass on your own."

"Then why are you here?"

"To see that you do not remain," he replied. "Souls that stay too long become burdens to those they love most."

"But she will be all alone," he lamented.

Ulquiorra stared at the girl who continued to plead with her dead brother.

"She will not be alone," he stated. "I will be here. As I have always been here."

Sora's eyes went from Ulquiorra to his sister Orihime.

"I do not know you," he finally whispered. "How can I trust you to look out for her?"

"Our fates are bond together," Ulquiorra looked to Orihime as well. "There is more to her than you can begin to understand." He turned back to Sora and continued, "You have been a good brother to her, a better parent than her own father, but the time has come to relinquish that role. You must leave her to grieve and trust that she will be taken care of."

Sora stared at Ulquiorra. "It's not fair."

"The life of humans is anything but fair," he replied. "Your existence is muddled in suffering. Your happiness fleeting. Yet," Ulquiorra paused, "You have lived it with more nobility than most. That is why you should not tarnish that existence by remaining. Souls that cannot let go will eventually destroy that which they seek to protect."

Sora stared back at Orihime.

"You will not let any harm come to her?" he asked.

"I cannot promise such a thing," he said with honesty. "But I can promise to see that receives what is her due."

Sora hesitated.

"You know what you have to do," Ulquiorra spoke with greater urgency.

Sora nodded. "Goodbye sister," he whispered and then stepped further into the shadows.

His spirit swallowed up by a world that existed alongside that of the humans, yet completely hidden from their senses. Ulquiorra breathed a sigh of relief. It would not do to have the man remain. Though he had no qualms about destroying a vengeful spirit, Ulquiorra preferred not to have such a deed weigh on his already darkened soul.

Orihime was forgiving, but she may not look too kindly on the destruction of Sora Inoue's soul, even if Ulquiorra had just cause for dispatching it. No, it was for the best that the man moved on.

Ulquiorra too faded into the shadows. He had been watching her from this realm for her entire life, sometimes hidden, sometimes not. Yet he never left an impression in her mind. He could not afford questions. Not now.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you to all who reviewed. It is so nice to be back and have the creative juices flowing again!

One clarification about the story - it is an AU using Ulquiorra and Orihime, but some elements of her life are in play from canon (just tweaked a bit for the purposes of this story).

Please, as always, let me know what you think about the chapter. The next one brings the story-line to present day.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

Chapter Three

_She glances up to where I am perched in the tree that grows within the courtyard of the shrine. Her shrine, for she is a god. A god that heals and brings humans hope. She smiles at me and I feel the stirrings of anger deep within my darkened heart._

_I must do something about this woman. Swooping down I come to stand before her. Her eyes take in my appearance. Most who encounter me cower in fear, but not her. I stare into her eyes and I see something that stokes the flames of anger even higher. _

_Pity._

_This creature of light has the audacity to pity my existence. She reaches a hand to touch my face and I swat it away with one of my claws. I do not need pity. I am despair. _

_She may bring hope to these humans, but I will show her how quickly I can snatch that hope away. I will bring my wrath on their village, and I will start with the child that she just saved. I will show them the meaning of despair. I will make it clear that in this life there is only suffering. Nothing else can exist._

* * *

Orihime slowly made her way to the top of the stairs that led to her apartment. It had been a long, rather uneventful day at work and all she wanted to do was soak in a nice hot bath for the next few hours. Her hands were laden down with grocery bags. Inside one was her favorite sake, and she looked forward to drinking it at a leisurely pace, letting both the heat from the bath, and the alcohol from the wine completely relax her aching muscles.

As she reached the landing at the top of the stairs she was struck by the sight of a man trying to open the door to the apartment next to hers. He struggled with the key, cursing softly under his breath, obviously frustrated by his inability to unlock the apartment.

"That lock is very fickle," she volunteered, "You've got to treat her with a little love and she'll open up with no problem."

He turned and looked at her, his brows knitted together, his lips forming a thin line. She was struck by the brilliant green of his one eye - the other was hidden behind a patch - and for some reason that sparked a peculiar sense of déjà vu. His gaze seemed to accuse her of being crazy.

"No really," she said with a smile, trying to hide the unease his stare was bringing her. "There is a trick to unlocking it."

She placed her bags carefully on the ground by her feet and held out her hand. He continued to stare at her, unwilling to give in to her demands. She sighed and signaled with her hand for him to give her the key.

"It's real easy to do once someone shows you," she said when he still held the key tightly in his grip. "I used to help the old woman that lived here when she would bring home her groceries. I know this lock rather intimately."

That statement caused him to raise his eyebrow slightly, but in the end he relented and gave her the key.

"You see," she began as she placed the key in the lock, "You have to jiggle it to the right slightly, and then turn hard to the left." A slight popping sound came from the lock and she smiled as she pushed open the door. "There you go."

His face remained impassive, but he said in a deep voice, "Thank you."

She shuttered slightly as he spoke. His voice was alluring and her mind wandered off as she imagined how nice it would be to simply sit and listen to him speak – about what really didn't matter – as long as he just continued in that rich hypnotic tone.

She caught herself gawking and quickly spoke in a rush, "So I guess you're moving in?"

His gaze went to the suitcase that he now gripped in his hands, and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh yeah, I guess it's rather obvious," she reached down and grabbed her grocery bags, "If you need any help moving in the rest of your stuff I live right next door. I'd be more than willing to help."

"The apartment is supposed to be furnished," he replied.

"Well yeah, sort of, I just thought you'd have more than a suitcase: pots and pans, books, photo albums."

He gave no reply.

Now completely unnerved she laughed uneasily and said, "My name is Orihime Inoue, and like I said earlier I live next door."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," he replied.

"And you live right here." She giggled again, now beyond flustered.

What the hell was wrong with her, she wondered. She never acted this dippy in front of a guy - well not since high school. It was becoming quite embarrassing.

"So, um, I guess I'll see you around." She said as she turned to walk back to her apartment. Setting her bags down again she fiddled with her own lock and pushed the door open. She glanced back at his doorway, but he was already gone. Leaning down she grabbed her bags and headed inside.

It was odd, she thought as she began to put her groceries away. He seemed so familiar, but it was silly. After all she would have remembered a guy with an eye patch, and a voice like that.

She shuddered again and smiled. She was an idiot sometimes. It would be best to just shake the strange sensation aside and go about her evening as planned. Yet that proved harder than Orihime originally imagined.

* * *

Ulquiorra let his suitcase drop to the floor. He glanced around the apartment, but he was not really seeing it. Instead his mind was on Orihime. His hands trembled and he lay them on the counter by the cooktop so as to still them. This was the day he had waited for, and though he had always managed to enter her life in the past, he had never done so with the end so close in sight.

It had been five years since her brother had died. Almost eighteen since he had come into possession of the hairpins. Twenty-one since she had been reborn into the world of humans. Yet this was nothing in comparison to the centuries she had been cast into this world. She was still mortal, and her life therefore incredibly fragile.

Yet from this day forth she would remember him. He would ease her into the life that she lost, slowly making her comfortable with the idea of who she truly was. After all, she had to accept her fate. It was not as simple as placing the clips in her hair and waiting for her memories to come flooding back. She would have to desire that life. She would have to be willing to walk away from everything she had ever known and trust him completely, or else he would lose her.

He touched the eye patch that covered the empty socket where his left eye had existed until recently. If she could not see the truth, if she could not believe in him, then he would lose her, and this time he would have no means to find her soul when it was reborn. She would be lost to him forever.

He dropped his hand abruptly and grabbed the suitcase, bringing it to the dresser that had been provided. The apartment was indeed furnished with the barest of necessities, but he did not require much to sustain him.

Opening the suitcase he went to remove his clothes when his hand touched a paper that had been laid on top. It was covered in colorful images, scribbled by the hand of a child. The words below the picture written in an equally messy script.

_Good luck Ulquiorra-sama! Bring her home._

He stared at the image of him with wings. Dark fur covered his lower extremities, and horns grew from his skull. Nelliel had always preferred his demon form. She said the wings made him look like an exotic bird. He sighed. She had a way of minimalizing his importance. Humans would look upon his true form and scream in terror at his huge, black wings. Some said he looked like the dark angel of the Christian traditions. Others thought he was a descendant of the dragons of old. Pesche dismissed him as nothing more than a bat, something more akin to the vampire legends that had gained in popularity as of late.

None of that mattered at the present. He had not taken that form since that day when Orihime had been stripped of her powers and her immortality. He stared at the case that housed his katana. The true power of his spirit lay within that blade and the only one that could release it now resided in the apartment next door to this one.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you to all who reviewed. Finally the story picks up with Orihime and Ulquiorra. Please let me know what you thought. Your reviews keep me going!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Beta: lilarin**

**Chapter Four**

_I take flight, but she matches my speed. And when I unleash my wrath in a fiery blast of energy, she is there to counter it. With her shields she deflects my fury and shoots it back at me. The force of the blow sends me hurtling towards the ground. When I impact, the world about me shakes violently. _

_I try to move, but my limbs refuse to respond. She comes to stand above me. Her eyes no longer reflect pity. Instead I see the glory of her ire, and for a brief flicker I feel something other than this empty existence._

_She raises her hands and a glow envelopes me. Her healing shield. I do not understand, but then I feel the vibrations on my boney armor. Suddenly it cracks and falls away and I gasp as my mouth opens and air rushes into my lungs. The odor of blood (my blood I realize) assails me and I gag from the coppery scent. _

"_You have been misled," she speaks and I can hear her. "It is time you were freed from this prison and given a chance to know the joy of living."_

"_Impossible," I reply; my first words. _

* * *

Ulquiorra bumped into her on several occasions, sometimes when she was rushing out in the morning for classes, other times when she slumped home exhausted after a day at the university and an evening spent at work. Each seemingly random encounter was anything but. Of course he had been doing this longer than she had existed as Orihime Inoue.

Though he never came into possession of the pins during her past lives, he found it impossible to stay away from her. Sometimes they remained merely friends, and other times they were lovers. Yet each lifetime lacked the bond that existed originally. Without her memories she was incomplete, and so was the life they shared.

There were times where his despair threatened to overwhelm him. He remembered his past before she entered it so defiantly. He had found happiness in nothingness, yet she had taken that away from him. She had opened his senses and forced him to see the world with more than just his eyes. She challenged him to acknowledge that there was more to life than the senseless suffering he believed it to be.

Yet she had been wrong, hadn't she? In the end they were both cursed to suffer. This life was just as empty and meaningless as the day he was birthed from that pit of darkness.

No.

He could not entertain such thoughts. It only served to cloud his mind and impugn his judgment. He reached down and picked up the watering can that he left by the sink. He turned on the water and filled it halfway. The plants would drown if he continued this foolery, yet it gave him an excuse, at least a few times during the week, to be outside when she came home.

She looked up at him, her eyes weary, but a smile was on her lips.

"Your plants look so healthy," she sighed as she stopped beside him and eyed the different herbs growing in pots on a shelf by the door. "I'm more of a brown thumb. Everything I touch seems to wither and die."

Her words caused him to pause. How opposite her human traits were from those she possessed in the past. She could bring life to the dying and now she couldn't even grow a weed successfully.

A light dusting of pink spread across her cheeks and she looked away, back to the plants. His stare left her unnerved, he assumed. Taking a deep breath she turned towards his open door.

"Oh, is that delightful smell coming from your apartment?" she asked.

"I am cooking my dinner," he replied. "That could be what you smell."

"You are amazing. Not only can you actually grow plants that live, but you can cook as well," she smiled at him.

"I have had many years alone to perfect my craft," he said and noticed her eyes change momentarily.

Pity. Why was that always the first feeling she graced him with?

"I've been alone for some time too," she looked away, her voice lowering, "But it hasn't helped my cooking get any better."

He peered into the bags she held loosely in her grasp. Reaching out he picked over a few items.

"Maybe it is the quality of the ingredients that are lacking," he stated, "And not the skills of the cook."

This time her cheeks turned a deep red and she stammered, "Well I am on a tight budget…with school…I can only work part-time…so I have learned to improvise."

"It is amazing that your improvisations haven't killed you yet," he remarked coolly.

She laughed nervously, and then to her further mortification her stomach let out a loud growl.

"Oops," she wrapped her arms around her middle. "It's been a long day, and I skipped lunch…"

"You don't need to make excuses," he said, "I would skip lunch too if it was made from such things as that," He pointed to the bags dangling at her sides.

"Well," she became indignant at his remark, "It's all I have…"

"Eat with me tonight," he interjected quickly. Too quickly, he worried.

She met his gaze and he could see the hesitancy. Definitely too quick. Yet before he could recant she spoke up, "Okay. I mean it smells fantastic, and the idea of another meal with red bean paste as the main ingredient isn't very appealing."

"Then I will set another plate," he said calmly.

She smiled and excused herself to freshen up. As he went back into his apartment he felt a small smile grace his lips. Just like in the past she could be so easy to manipulate at times.

* * *

Orihime scrubbed her face and brushed her hair. That done she gave a wide grin into the mirror and inspected her mouth to make sure there was nothing stuck in her teeth. Satisfied she turned off the light in the bathroom and headed for her neighbor's apartment.

Ulquiorra Schiffer was such a mystery. It had been almost a month since he had moved in, yet she knew nothing about him. Not that she had a habit of knowing the intimate details of her other neighbors' lives – well actually she did know more about some of them than she cared too – but Ulquiorra was not as easy a nut to crack as some of her more eccentric neighbors.

Oh, she saw him quite frequently. He had an uncanny ability to always be outside when she came home, and there were even mornings when he would be there. Maybe he was some kind of stalker. This made her giggle. Ulquiorra was not a stalker, and she was not really the type of woman that men followed around blindly, hoping to catch small glimpses of her daily life. After all, her life was incredibly boring. School, work, sleep, and then the same thing the next day. It was a rather monotonous cycle day after day.

She sighed at that depressing thought and then shaking it off reached up and knocked on his door. He opened it and took in her appearance.

"I changed," she blurted anxiously. "I smelled of the bakery where I work, which isn't so bad, but then there was the train ride home with all the other people so close – and some are kind of stinky…"

"It's alright Orihime," he spoke low, "You look nice. The dress suits you."

"Oh," she looked down at the floral print sundress, "You don't think it's too fancy or not fancy enough?"

"You shouldn't worry what I think," he replied as he opened the door completely and let her inside.

She felt her cheeks heat up at his words. He was right of course, but for some reason his words made her feel small, which made her anger peak just a tad bit.

He led her to the table and she took a quick peek around the apartment hoping to get a better glimpse as to his personality, yet nothing much had changed since the old lady that lived here before.

"Not much into personalizing your surroundings," she remarked a little bit too snarky, but she was still stinging from earlier.

"This residence is only temporary," he stated, seemingly oblivious to her mood.

"Really," she felt oddly deflated by his comment. He sat at the table and she joined him. "Why is that?"

"I have a home," he took the lid off the pot that sat between their two plates.

"In another town?" she asked suddenly wondering if he had a wife and kids stashed away in the country. Maybe she didn't want to know more about him.

"Yes," he replied. "But I have business here in Karakura, and until it is finished I needed a place to live."

"Oh," she said. "What kind of business?"

He looked up from placing food on his plate. "I am looking for someone that has been lost for quite a long time."

"You're an investigator?" she asked.

"Something like that," he said and waited for her to take her portion.

"Cool," she said, feeling relieved. Much better than hiding a secret family in the country.

After that she relaxed. As they ate she told him about her studies at the university, and her job at the bakery. He was a good listener, she decided. Very attentive. Either that or she was finally getting used to his quiet stare.

Of course his stare was unique because of the missing eye. The patch made him even more mysterious and she was aching to ask him about it. Yet a memory from her past held her back. Sora had lectured her many times due to her bold curiosity, and asking about a physical defect may not make for the best dinner conversation.

Still she found herself drawn to his eyes over and over again. Admittedly the one that remained was quite beautiful. The green deep and vivid. But the other eye…oh it was going to drive her crazy if she didn't say anything.

"I have a question for you," she finally gave in, "And I don't want to seem rude…but I have to ask because to not ask would be silly because…well because it is obvious that I am ignoring it…"

"Just say it Orihime," he cut her off.

"What happened to your eye?" she blurted.

He sat back in his chair, seemingly unaffected by her question.

"I traded it," he answered without missing a beat.

"Traded it?"

"It was rather magical," he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "And I desired an object of equal value."

"Very funny," she leaned forward as well.

"It's true," he said with no expression.

"Hmm," she sat back and crossed her arms. "Maybe you were looking for some fairies. I hear they go for quite the price."

He sat up straight and narrowed his remaining eye.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Obviously, you were teasing me, so I was teasing back," she answered, but that was only a half truth. There was something in the back of her mind that made her think of an object with fairies inside of it, so she added, "Besides, fairies just seemed a logical choice." He seemed to relax and she continued, "Maybe you lost it in a duel with a pirate."

"Not all pirates wear eye patches," he stated.

_Only the really sexy ones_, she thought. This caused her to giggle. She brought her hand to her mouth before she let out a more undignified laugh.

"So all teasing aside," she spoke when she was finally calm enough to talk. "What really happened?"

"I guess a duel would be a more accurate description," his voice was low. "I lost it in a fight with someone that clearly outmatched me."

"How horrible," she sobered.

"It was a long time ago," he stood and began to gather the dishes from their meal. "I have grown used to it."

She stood as well. "I suppose it is good you can make light of it," she said. "And I didn't mean to pry."

"I would rather you asked," he replied. "I hate when people ignore it for the sake of being polite."

She stopped what she was doing and stared at him. That familiar sense of déjà vu crept up her spine.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

She shook her head to dispel the feeling.

"It's nothing," she said. "It just seemed like I've had this conversation before, and it's going to drive me crazy until I figure it out."

"The human mind can play tricks like that," he was cool, but his gaze became more intense, like he was searching hers for something, "We think we remember something, when it never really happened. Perhaps," he blinked and broke eye contact, "You read it in a story, or overheard a passing conversation."

"Maybe," she smiled, and even though she let it drop, she continued to obsess over it the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I felt bad because that last chapter was a little short, so I decided to update early. Thanks to all who wrote a review. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**_

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_I have to get away from her. This new world, where my senses explode with all that has been denied me for so long, is more than I can handle. I seek isolation and time to understand what she has done. _

_Life continues on without me, and the humans adore her even more for ridding them of the despair that I brought. But eventually I find my way back. As much as I wish to kill her, I find myself drawn to her as well. I desire to break her spirit and show her that no one is above suffering. I want her to see how meaningless this existence truly is._

_Yet she greets me with a smile. Her eyes hold no hatred within them. She welcomes me, and spends time with me, maybe in the hope of showing me the light of her path. But I am resistant. The darkness inside of me screams for release and I refuse to change because of her. _

_I will always long for the destruction of this world. To me it is still empty and pointless._

_Yet I return time and again to her side. I cannot seem to break free of her._

* * *

Orihime finds him as he is getting his mail. For once the encounter was unplanned on his end. She is home early from school, or maybe she has the day off from work, but he welcomes the change.

It has been several weeks since he first invited her over for dinner, and in that time he had managed to convince her to join him on a more routine basis. She was impressed with his cooking, but he had been doing this for her long before this lifetime brought them together.

"You are home early," he remarked as she came to a stop beside him.

"I took the day off," she replied. Her smile was present, but it seemed sad, her eyes not as focused. Her thoughts far away. "I had something I needed to do."

"I see," he said, not wanting to push. "And did you complete this task?"

She nodded and then stepped past him to get her mail from the box. She shifted through them and sighed wearily. "Bills," she looked at another one, "and more bills." Putting the envelopes into her backpack she asked, "Whatever happened to a simple letter once and a while? Why is it the only time I get mail is when people want something from me?"

Her words were teasing, but he sensed the sadness that she was trying to hide.

"I suppose that with all the technology people have no need for taking the time necessary to write and post a letter," he took his own mail from his box. "It is much simpler to call or email."

"I suppose," she lowered her voice. He sorted through his letters and she asked, "Bills as well?" He nodded, but it was impossible to hide the one envelop with the colorful designs scribbled on the front. "That one doesn't look like a bill."

He held up the letter from Nelliel. He had sent her his address when he had arrived and she had insisted in sending him letters – more so drawings – every now and then to let him know that all was well back home. The demon had more sense than her two _brothers_, but she was still a perpetual child.

"It is from home," he replied.

"Home," she repeated in a whisper.

"Is everything alright, Orihime?" he asked. She was never melancholy.

She nodded, but her eyes went back to the letter from Nelliel.

"Do you wish to be alone…?"

"No," she quickly interjected. "Actually I would like some company."

"I could make tea," he said in reply.

"Tea would be great," she brightened.

They made their way back to his apartment where he set the water to boil. He had left the mail on the table and when he came into the room he noticed Orihime still staring intently at the letter from Nelliel. It was risky, but he asked if she would like him to open it.

"Oh, yes please," her grin was more genuine, "I would love to get a glimpse at your life away from Karakura."

He hesitated a second, wondering if this was a mistake, but deciding to do so anyways and carefully slit the envelope and pulled out the paper from inside. He relaxed when he saw that it was only a drawing of the girl and her brothers playing with their _pet_. He showed the picture to Orihime.

She stared at the image, and her brows drew together. "Interesting," she finally spoke.

"That is Nelliel," he pointed to the child with the teal hair, "She drew this picture."

"Is she," Orihime started to speak and then stopped. He could tell she was debating her next question, but she continued to ask, "Is she your daughter?"

"She is my responsibility," he replied. "She and her brothers," he pointed at the two other people in the picture. "They were placed in my care when…," she looked up at him and he tried to find the right words, "…there was someone who took care of them before, but she is gone, and while she is away I am in charge of their wellbeing."

"Like a big brother?" Orihime asked and her eyes became glassy. She raised a finger and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.

"I suppose Nelliel considers me such," he replied. "I am their guardian. I make sure they remain safe until their precious person returns."

"I see," she whispered and her gaze went back to the picture. "Taking care of a child is a big responsibility."

"The other two are more work than the girl," Ulquiorra said honestly.

She laughed softly, but then the tears fell and she looked away.

"I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes again with the back of her hand. "Today…it's the day…," she had to stop.

He waited patiently. Understanding dawning on him, and he wondered how he could have forgotten. The water began to boil and he walked back to the stove to give her a few minutes to compose herself. Once he had everything prepared he returned and placed the cups on the table. She took one and blew away the steam before taking a small sip.

Looking at the liquid she spoke low, "My big brother took me in when I was a small child. He raised me as his own, but when I was in middle school he was killed." She became silent and he allowed her time to gather her thoughts. "Today is the anniversary. It's been seven years, but I still miss him. The pain never seems to lessen, and I wish…," she wiped away another tear, "…I wish he was still here."

"I see," Ulquiorra replied.

"After school I went to visit his grave," Orihime glanced at the picture that was lying on the table where she had placed it moments before. "I figured I would spend the afternoon alone…but then I came across you," she looked up and smiled gently, "and I found that I desired company even more."

He nodded. She sipped the tea slowly, her eyes back on the drawing. He gave her the space she needed, knowing from previous experience that she would work through it at her own pace. The silence was comfortable and he was reminded of days long gone, and the familiar despair began to settle upon him.

Suddenly she laughed and he looked at her. "You live with some very…_colorful_…people," she teased.

Her sorrow was not completely gone, but she was dealing with it, and her growing pleasure dispelled his mounting darkness.

"Nelliel is a child with an active imagination," he replied.

"This worm-thing," she stared at Bawabawa, "what is that exactly?"

"It is a dog," Ulquiorra said evenly. It was not a complete lie. To the human eye the creature looked like a canine, and in the spiritual realm it was still no more than an animal, Nelliel's pet.

"Oh, wow," Orihime giggled. "Interesting dog." She stared harder. "And her brothers…are they wearing masks?"

"They are very eccentric," that was the truth, "and they tend to dress up when they play with the child."

"Really," she continued to scrutinize the drawing. "Honestly I cannot imagine you in the midst of all this…chaos."

"It is my punishment," he started but her confusion told him he should choose his words better, "Some days it feels like a punishment. They are all very exhausting. Yet they have weathered many storms with me, and I suppose it could be worse."

This made her laugh in earnest. "You are so blunt sometimes…but I can appreciate your honesty, and truthfully I think you care about them more than you care to admit." When he began to protest she cut him off, "I can hear it in your voice."

He chose to remain silent and she laughed even harder. He had missed that sound and his heart ached to hear it again.

"You have a wonderful family," she reached over and grasped his hand. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

He looked into her eyes. "On this day, if you wouldn't mind, maybe you could share with me about your brother."

She gripped his hand tighter.

"Honestly?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

And she began to tell him about her life. The conversation moved to her apartment, and he soon found himself sitting beside her on the floor, sorting through boxes full of pictures and mementos. Some were familiar – after all he had been there, hidden in the shadows since he had found her soul again. Yet the idea that she trusted him enough to share such intimate details of her life, gave him reason to hope that he could gain her confidence completely.

He needed her to feel that attachment. It was the only way she would even remotely entertain the idea that she was so much more than she was now in this human life. And she had to accept that, so that she could accept her powers and willingly take them back. So much was at stake, and Ulquiorra could not afford for anything to come between them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The chapters are short - sorry. This story has been a lesson in picking up the pacing (so to say).

Glad to hear from those who wrote a review. Readers are becoming scarce in the Bleach fandon (or maybe just Ulquihime?). Still you guys make my day with your thoughts and reactions. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Also:** if you are looking for a good read (especially in the Grimmhime fandom) please read **_Coronado_ **by **Walis.** It is a well written story and worth the time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_There is a creature, and he walks in both the light and the darkness. He is an avenging angel. The beings of light, the defenders of man, use him to eradicate the darkness when it becomes too powerful._

_I have become too powerful, and now I find myself pursued by this creature. He does not seem so intimidating when we first meet, no different than any other demon I have fought. Yet when he taps into the darkness within his soul, I find that I am unable to defend myself. He is relentless in his attacks and my body cannot regenerate fast enough. _

_I decide to stand my ground and face him. I will accept death. After all it is inevitable. I look into his glowing eyes, hidden behind a monstrous mask of bone and I understand the fear these humans feel when I reach an icy finger towards their fragile hearts. Yet I will not cower before him. I will not plead for my life._

_I am prepared to die, but before he can strike the final blow, she is there. She shields me from his wrath and hides me from his demonic gaze. _

_Why? Why does she bother?_

* * *

Orihime tossed the keys to her apartment on the counter in the kitchen as she made her way to the refrigerator to get something cold to drink. She grabbed the last two cans of Calpis water that she had and called to the other room, "I have strawberry and lychee. Any preference?"

"Strawberry," her guest yelled back.

She walked over to him and handed him the can. She took a long drink of hers and smiled. The weather was growing warmer and a cold drink was welcome relief. Placing her almost empty can on the table she reached for her backpack and pulled out her textbooks and notes. She sat down and smiled.

"It's so nice to have someone to study with," she remarked.

The strawberry blonde grabbed his things as well and sat across from her. They had been friends since high school, and for a time Orihime had actually had a crush on her friend, but she had left that behind when they entered university. She was content with the friendship and she trusted him as one of her most loyal confidants.

"You're the one making the better grades," he replied. "It benefits me more, believe me."

They quickly got to the task of studying for their upcoming exams. The conversation exhausted after the walk from the train station. A few hours passed and the sky began to darken, a combination of a growing storm and the sun beginning to set. It was getting late, and her stomach growled loudly. As if on cue, a knock came at her door. She excused herself, red-faced from her embarrassing bodily outburst, and went to answer it.

"I made dinner," Ulquiorra stated. "I didn't see you return. I thought maybe you were working late."

"Oh, I took the night off," she opened the door wider and let him inside. "Ichigo and I are studying. Exams are next week."

His eyes narrowed at the mention of her friend and he looked past her. Ichigo was standing now and both men began to size each other up. The air in the room seemed to fill with an unspoken tension and her anxiety from this development caused her to blabber.

"Ulquiorra, this is my longtime friend Ichigo Kurosaki," she said in a rush, "and Ichigo this is my neighbor, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"This guy's acting awfully familiar. Does he make a habit of inviting you to dinner often?" Ichigo came to stand beside her. His voice was low as he continued, "You should be careful of older men. Their intentions are not always clear."

She giggled, "Ulquiorra is not old."

Ichigo huffed and Ulquiorra continued to stare at the strawberry blonde beside her. "I suppose anyone would be appear old to a child like you."

"What the hell," Ichigo stepped forward.

"Hey," Orihime stepped between them and placed a hand against each man's chest. "Did I miss something?"

"I'm only looking out for your best interests, Orihime," Ichigo replied. "And this guy looks a little suspicious to me."

She laughed nervously. "Ulquiorra is not a suspicious character. He and I are friends, and yes we eat dinner together often." She looked up at Ichigo, "You've eaten my dinners before. I think you are aware that they lack something."

"Like taste," Ulquiorra commented.

"Hey shut up!" Ichigo stepped forward only to be stopped by Orihime's hand.

"It's okay. He's just teasing," she said calmly. "Well sort of…but you've refused my cooking on several occasions so you must agree."

Ichigo blushed at her observation but looked to Ulquiorra and said, "I'm providing for Orihime tonight. I figured we would go for some pizza and beer later. My treat for the help studying."

"Wow, you don't have to do that Ichigo," she replied. "Your grades aren't that bad that studying with me will be of any big help. Besides Ulquiorra is a good cook," she looked to Ulquiorra, "if he doesn't mind the added company."

Ulquiorra's expression was unreadable, but she could still feel the animosity between the two men. Never had she experienced such instant dislike between two people before.

"I insist you let me treat you, Orihime," Ichigo said.

She continued to stare at her neighbor, "I'm sorry Ulquiorra," she began, "but I did invite Ichigo over and it would be rude…"

"I understand," Ulquiorra abruptly cut her off before she could finish. "I should not have assumed you would not have other plans."

She felt torn, but there would be no winning in this. Ulquiorra quickly excused himself, and when she turned to Ichigo he looked rather smug.

"You don't like him," she said as she went to clear the table of the drink cans.

"He's kind of creepy, Orihime," he replied as he followed her into the kitchen. "I mean how much do you really know about him?"

"As a matter of fact we talk all the time," She turned to look at her friend. "He is here on business, well sort of business. He's looking for someone."

"Stalking an old flame, most likely," Ichigo grumbled.

"Ulquiorra is not a stalker," she laughed lightly. "It's a long story, but he is telling the truth."

"And how do you know that?" Ichigo crossed his arms and glared. "In fact how long have you even known the guy?"

"He's been living there for almost three months."

"That' not that long," Ichigo stated. "And the dude must suck at finding people."

"Karakura is a big city," she said. "And three months is long enough for me to know I can trust him, so I would appreciate you not saying anything else about his character."

Ichigo stared silently and then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you want to get pizza or not?" he finally spoke.

She nodded enthusiastically. Pizza would be perfect.

Now if only she could find a way to make Ichigo see that Ulquiorra was not as bad a guy as he seemed to believe.

* * *

Ulquiorra trudged up the stairs to his apartment. He had gone for a walk to clear his head after his visit to Orihime's apartment. His clothes were soaking from the rain, and he wanted nothing more than to drive the chill from his bones. Still he stopped outside Orihime's door, pausing as he debated whether he should see if she was finally free of Kurosaki.

Deciding against it he continued on to his apartment. This time he paused with the key in the lock for an entirely different reason. There was someone inside. He could sense the dark energy that clung to the creature like a second skin. He gripped the doorknob tightly. Better to deal with him now than to wait. Not that he had much of a choice.

He pushed the door open and entered the darkness. After all this was familiar ground for the two of them. He could see the glowing eyes peering at him and the flash of white teeth.

"I wondered when you would make your appearance, Shiro," Ulquiorra said quietly as he closed the door behind him.

Shiro, Ichigo's alter ego, was as pale as Ulquiorra. His eyes were golden irises swimming in the black of his sclera. He looked like a negative photograph of the strawberry blonde, and where Ichigo liked to protect life, Shiro was set on destruction.

"It wasn't too hard to find her," he replied.

"Really," Ulquiorra walked further into the apartment. "Care to enlighten me. I thought I had managed to lose you a few lifetimes ago."

"You forget," Shiro smiled wider. He leaned lazily against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Nelliel and those two idiot brothers of hers absolutely adore Ichigo. He only has to smile at the child and she is more than willing to give him whatever information he asks."

Ulquiorra clenched his fists. He couldn't fault Nelliel. He was the only one to blame. In his excitement over his deal with Urahara eighteen years earlier, he had given away the one secret he should have taken to the grave.

"Ouch," Shiro laughed, "That's gotta really suck, but honestly Ulquiorra, putting your trust in a kid," he pushed off from the wall, "You're slipping." His smile faded as he gripped the hilt of his katana strapped onto his back. "You should have been eliminated centuries ago," he said and anger crept into his voice for a brief second and then was quickly replaced by the casual taunting of moments before. "I'd take you now, but that wouldn't be any fun. With your powers sealed away, you're not worth my while."

Ulquiorra's eye went to the case that housed his katana. It lay against the wall, only a few feet from where Shiro stood. The creature followed his gaze and smiling, grabbed the container, opened it, and took out the blade.

The air about them became charged and Ulquiorra stepped even closer.

"That belongs to me," his voice became colder.

"Tsk," Shiro looked the blade over, "You must really hate that bitch for this."

Ulquiorra paused. "This has nothing to do with her."

"It has everything to do with her," the pale man taunted. "She took away your power little by little. Every time you encountered her she took a tiny bit more, until what small amount remained was eventually sealed away."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," he replied softly.

"Look at you, Ulquiorra," the cool façade was cracking, "You appear like the rest of them. A pathetic and weak human. You must long to be free of this existence."

"I will be," he spoke and then wished he had remained silent.

"Why yes, the hairpins," Shiro smiled again. "Nelliel told Ichigo that you had finally acquired them." He pointed the blade of Ulquiorra's katana at the patch covering his eye, "But it cost you dearly I see."

"I have no need for the eye anymore," he stated coolly refusing to give any indication of the anger swirling just below the surface.

Shiro laughed loudly. "You are counting on her accepting you, and accepting what you have to offer. But what if that doesn't happen?" he dropped the katana to his side. "She may not want to leave this life. It is all she has ever known."

He handed the blade to Ulquiorra and continued, "If she were to meet with an accident, which humans as clumsy as she are prone to do, and die before you can release her soul, well," he grinned wider, "You will be screwed my friend."

"That will not happen," Ulquiorra gripped the hilt of his katana tightly.

"Ah come on," Shiro taunted further, "Her brother stepped out in front of a car. Humans get distracted, and when they are careless they can die."

"Leave Orihime alone," Ulquiorra raised his voice a fraction.

"Oh you are pathetic, aren't you? Acting so concerned for her well-being, but we know it's all an act. If she dies and you cannot find her again, you will never get your full power back," Shiro's smile was smug, "And your exile amongst these stinking humans will never end."

Ulquiorra tried to control his breathing. He refused to give the creature the satisfaction of seeing how close his words were to the truth. He could not take much more of this life, and now he was closer than he had ever been. Yet he would not put it past the creature before him to do something to end that opportunity for him.

Ichigo may feel protective towards Orihime, but Shiro felt nothing but hatred. The Avenging Angel was a loose cannon, tolerated only because the power he contained was unparalleled in their world of dark and light.

"If you do anything to her," Ulquiorra lowered his voice further, "I will find a way to end your miserable existence."

Shiro laughed, "I don't have to kill her," he began to walk past Ulquiorra and towards the door, "I just have to place doubts in her mind as to your true intentions." He turned back and smiled once more, "Not that I would even have to lie about that, because we both know what is truly in that black heart of yours, and it is anything but love."

The creature vanished as soon as his hand gripped the doorknob. In his place stood Ichigo. He hesitated momentarily. Ulquiorra always assumed the man knew everything his dark half did, but he accepted it when it served his purpose.

Without a look back at Ulquiorra, Ichigo left. The threat would remain. Ulquiorra ran his finger along the blade of his katana and watched as a small drop of blood fell from the tip onto the clean mat on the floor.

He had come too far to lose her now, and if he did, he would die with that creature's neck between his hands.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

About Shiro - I looked for the name for Ichigo's hollow self and there were a few options. As the spirit of his zanpakuto he could be called Zangetsu. Yet when I think of Zangetsu I think of the dark-haired guy that is now known as the Quincy side of his spirit (maybe I am wrong - this new arc is so damn confusing). I actually watched older episodes where both spirits talk and there were hints way back then. Still It felt odd using Zangetsu, so I went with Shiro (or White Ichigo) because that is what I am most familiar with on this site.

Anyways...I love him almost as much as Grimmjow (I could see the two getting together for drinks when this whole damn arc is over!).

So without further ado...thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter. I will try to update twice a week from now on!


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._**

**_Beta: lilarin_**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_I begin to believe that I will never truly understand her. She is a creature of light, and I am one of darkness. It is forbidden for one such as her to consort with a being with a soul as dark as mine. Yet she heals me, and she welcomes me into her home. _

_I am different from the other lost souls she cares for. She binds me to her, sealing my fate with a kiss, forcing me forever into her service. She claims it is the only way to protect me from my own stubbornness, yet my anger knows no bounds._

_I hate her more than I did the day she released me from my prison of boney armor. She smiles and says that time will bring me around, just as it did in the past. I do not believe her. Yet I have no choice but to do her bidding. _

_Time passes by, many humans are born and many more die. I remain hidden within the grounds of the shrine. I do as I am told, and begrudgingly admit that she may have been correct in her earlier observation. My hatred for her decreases as my acceptance grows._

* * *

Orihime worked the early shift at the bakery and was glad to have the afternoon free to do as she wished. This Sunday was beautiful. Winter had finally relinquished its firm hold on nature and the air was balmy. A soft breeze saved her from becoming uncomfortable. Around her the flowers were in bloom and the world was alive with vibrant colors that painted a picture of splendor and hope.

She had decided to take a stroll through the park at the center of town, and Ulquiorra had agreed to accompany her. They walked at a comfortable pace, Ulquiorra close to her side. Ever since that evening where he had been introduced to Ichigo, her neighbor seemed almost protective in his bearing around her. As a matter of fact both men were acting somewhat territorial, and she was beginning to feel like a doe caught between two bucks fighting for the right to claim her as their mate.

No, that wasn't quite it at all. Ichigo had been her friend, and though she may have at one time desired much more, he had never shown interest. He was definitely not trying to win her affections now. But Ulquiorra…she would be lying if she were to deny that something was going on with him. They spent much of her free time together, and he cooked dinner for her every night, sometimes placing the meal in a container in her refrigerator when she worked late.

If Ichigo knew that she allowed Ulquiorra such liberty as to enter her apartment when she wasn't there, he would have been livid. He didn't trust her neighbor and made comments about him whenever the opportunity arose. Ulquiorra was no better in his attitude towards her friend, and she couldn't understand how two strangers could instantaneously dislike each other from the moment they were introduced. It hurt her that the two men she cared most about couldn't stand each other enough to even hold a polite conversation.

She let out a pent up breath and Ulquiorra turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she lied, "I just was thinking."

"Maybe you shouldn't think so hard if it is only going to distress you," he remarked. His voice was so even that she could not tell if he was teasing or chastising her.

She stopped walking and gave him her full attention. Wrinkling her nose she said, "I am going to assume you are teasing me."

"Why," he searched her assessing stare, "did I say something offensive?"

She gazed at him a moment more and decided he was not teasing. Yet he was not trying to belittle her either. It was just the way he was, she decided. Brutally honest, almost to a fault.

"No," she replied and started to walk again. A few moments of silence later and she stopped once more, "It's just that you and Ichigo don't like each other, and he's my close friend, and you are...," she stopped, not sure what Ulquiorra was.

"I am what?" he prodded.

"Well," she felt her face begin to heat up. "You are my neighbor."

"Yes."

"And my friend," she added.

He nodded, silent this time.

She began to wring her hands and her stomach started to churn uncomfortably. Changing course she blurted, "I don't know why Ichigo doesn't trust you, because I do, and I enjoy spending time with you, and…and…oh never mind…"

He reached out his hand, fingers under her chin, and lifted her face to his.

"You trust me?" he asked, and in his voice she could hear anticipation.

"Yes," she replied softly. "You have been nothing but honest with me since we met. Sometimes a little too honest."

He stared a moment more before speaking, "Kurosaki is a child that does not wish to share your affections with another."

"That's not true," she raised her voice a fraction. "Ichigo does not even want my affections."

"Then that makes things easier for me," he stated. His fingers caressed her chin softly before he released her. Turning he began to walk again.

"What?" she stood rooted in place. Coming to her senses she rushed to catch up to him. "What does that mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Orihime," he continued walking.

"Ulquiorra stop," she was becoming frustrated. "You can't just say something like that and walk away."

He stopped as soon as the words left her mouth and turned to look at her. "If you want clarification tell me."

"I want clarification," she stood still, but her heart was slamming painfully against her rib cage. Her palms a sweaty mess.

"I desire to have your affections, Orihime Inoue," he spoke low as he took a step closer to her.

"Oh," she exhaled, "I see."

He stopped only inches from her. This time he took her face in both his hands. His touch was cool against her flushed skin.

"And what about you, Orihime?" he stared intently at her.

"Me?" she lost her train of thought as she became captivated by the rich green of his remaining eye.

"What do you desire?"

"I…I desire…," she became flustered. He could be so intense and she was a complete flurry of emotions. "Your affections would be nice," she stammered.

He ran the thumb of one hand over her trembling lips.

"Then you have them," he replied. He dropped his hands and turned to walk again.

This time it took her almost an entire minute to recover, and by the time she had caught up to him she was winded. She fell into place, but didn't say a word, now more confused than before. They walked in silence, his hand brushing against hers, and suddenly his accidental touch became deliberate as he reached for her hand and grasped it tightly in his.

She smiled at the contact and relaxed. The rest of the evening, as they walked through the park, his hand never left hers.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat on the floor of his apartment. In his lap lay the katana that held his demon soul's full power, and tied to the guard was a silk drawstring bag. Inside were the hairpins that contained her power and immortality. He opened the pouch and removed the piece of jewelry that he had spent centuries looking for. The blue sapphires glowed warmly at his touch and he longed for the day when he could finally give them back to their owner.

He was so close. She trusted him. Her words earlier that evening had filled him with satisfaction and that nagging emotion, hope. Gaining her trust was essential. She had to accept her fate, or she would never be able to release her soul.

He thought of Shiro's taunts a few weeks ago when he had encountered the creature in his apartment. It was true. All Ichigo had to do was place doubts in Orihime's heart. Yet that idiot had wasted a prime opportunity to seal Ulquiorra's fate years earlier.

It was obvious that Orihime felt something for the boy that went beyond friendship, and if Ichigo had taken advantage of those feelings, Ulquiorra would not have stood a chance of convincing her to walk away from her human life. But Ichigo was not as observant as Ulquiorra. He thought with his heart, and would never think to lead Orihime on.

Shiro though, Shiro was an animal. That dark creature would not hesitate to use her for whatever ends he desired. Ichigo held his darker half in check, but if Shiro saw an advantage with Orihime, he would rise up and take it.

Ulquiorra had to make sure that that opportunity never presented itself. As much as Ichigo thought he was doing the right thing by keeping her from Ulquiorra, he was sadly mistaken. Her fate was bond to his. She had made it so herself all those years ago. Her every command became his will, and he was powerless to fight her.

Still, if he failed in his quest, he would not only remain trapped in this world, but she would lose what was rightfully hers. And if he lost her in this lifetime, he would never have the chance to sway her again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It's always nice to be able to advance the plot with a little fluff!

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I love to hear from all of you. Please let me know what you think about this one too!


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**_

_**Beta: lilarin**_

And the fluff continues...meaningful fluff...plot advancing fluff...but fluff nonetheless! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_I am allowed more freedom and in exchange I protect the shrine and the humans that inhabit the surrounding village from demonic attacks. It is through this protection that her eventual destruction begins._

_She finds me holding the bloody body of a young girl. The demon that attacked the child lies dead, its flesh quickly rotting away. The girl is beyond saving, for even my mistress' power has limits._

_My true form is visible to the human eye and we are discovered. She defends my presence, but human minds are so limited. They refuse to believe her. And after all that she has done for them, they turn their backs on her, afraid of the demon she has aligned herself with._

_She grows despondent. Her days are spent waiting for visitors that never come. Prayers that will never be answered. I wish to punish them for they hurt her greatly, but she commands that I do not leave the shrine. _

_I am at a loss. I do not know how to stop despair, only increase it. _

_I begin to spend my days sitting beside her. Maybe if I share in her grief it will make her burden lighter to bear._

* * *

As cold as winter had been, spring's warm reprieve soon turned extreme as well, and there was little relief during the day from the heat of the sun. Summer was only a month away, yet Ulquiorra found he could not be outside for very long before he began to feel sticky, his dampening shirt clinging to his torso uncomfortably.

Once the sun set it was a different story and he welcomed the night gladly for the respite it gave him. Tonight he had picked up Orihime from the bakery and she had insisted they buy shaved ice for the walk home. As they ate their ice, she recounted for him the events of her day and asked him about his.

Now as they sat atop a play structure at a park they had come across while walking, she asked him about his search for this missing person. It was an uncomfortable topic for him, because he had to dance around the truth, something he was never very good at. Still he tried his best as he told her honestly that he was making headway and hoped to bring her home soon.

Orihime stared out at the dark night sky, her expression unreadable. He knew she wondered about his relationship with this woman, and he could only hope she did not demand he tell her. It was best she fall into her true identity slowly, or else she would never accept it.

He closed his eyes and lay back, propped up by his arms. Around him he could hear the sounds of the cicadas, a sure sign of summer's eminent arrival. Though not as loud as in the country, where his true home was, the song reminded him of how fragile human life was, and how many times he had lost Orihime to death, only to be reborn again. It was a painful process, losing her like that. Each life brought a different aspect to her personality and temperament, depending upon her life experiences in that existence.

As she was now was the closest to the goddess he had known before her banishment. Orihime was just as intelligent, just as compassionate, and to his chagrin just as flighty, as her immortal incarnation. But Orihime had lived through much adversity. She was stronger than in the past – almost as strong as the woman he had served. Yet even that woman had crumbled under the sorrow of rejection.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime interrupted him with a soft whisper.

"Yes, Orihime," he remained as he was, eyes still closed.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening to the cicadas," he replied.

"Hmm," she shifted beside him and he could feel her settle back as well. "I can barely hear them," she remarked.

"In the city, with all this other noise, their song is not as noticeable," he began. "I believe if you close your eyes maybe you will be able to concentrate better."

She became silent, her body completely still. Then he felt the smallest movement.

"Wow," she exclaimed, "you _can_ hear them. It's faint, but there if you listen for it."

"Long ago I once relied only on my sight for information," he shared as he thought back over the changes she had forced upon him when she had shattered his armor and awakened his other senses, "but I learned that if I closed my eyes and allowed my other senses to give me input, I could learn much more."

"When you lost your left eye?" she asked hesitantly.

"Long before that," he answered. "Someone forced me to live outside of the boundaries I had grown accustomed to. She made me _see_ things with my other senses that I would have missed before."

"The woman you are searching for?" she asked.

He sat up and opened his eye to look at her. She stared back, the cicadas forgotten.

"Yes," he replied.

"I see," she lowered her eyes. "She is someone very important to you," she remarked, and then continued her questioning, "You came here to find her, but its personal isn't it. You're not really an investigator."

"_Like an investigator_, I think was what you said," he reminded her. "I merely agreed."

"Okay, point taken," she looked back up. "So we've established that you are here to find someone because she is dear to you."

"She is depending on me to bring her home," he said honestly. "The ones she entrusted to my care are depending on me as well."

"That's a big responsibility," she replied, "But I don't understand, if she left, doesn't she wish to remain apart from all of you?"

He clenched his hands tightly in his lap, hidden from her eyes.

"She had no choice," he spoke evenly, regardless of the turmoil in his heart. "And now she is lost, and she does not remember her way home."

"You're kind of speaking in riddles," she narrowed her eyes as she faced him again.

"It is a complicated story," he said. "But I will bring her home."

"And then what, Ulquiorra?" she bit her lip and began to play with a lock of her hair that had strayed from her loose ponytail. "Will you leave as well?"

"My place is by her side," he responded.

"Oh, I see," she stilled her hands.

"I do not believe you do," he took her hand in his and held her gaze. "It is not so simple. My life is in the country, where my home is, where my obligations lie. But it does not mean that I will abandon you either."

"Really?" she asked and he could see hope flicker in her eyes.

He decided to push just a little.

"There is nothing to keep you here, Orihime," he stated softly. "You have no familial ties."

"I have my friends," she spoke quickly. "I couldn't just pack up and leave them for someone I only met a few months ago." She blushed as she continued, "I mean we are not even together…you know…at least not like that…"

He had pushed too fast. Their relationship had not progressed enough for such a bold statement.

"You are right," he tried to recover from his blunder. "We are not that serious…yet."

"Oh my," she pulled back her hand and covered her mouth.

"Was I being too forward?" he refused to look away.

"No," she was quick to reply. "I mean yes…no, I mean you were not being forward, but I don't have that much experience in these things, and I worry that you don't feel the same, and that I'm just misinterpreting everything because…"

Her words died suddenly as he reached out and removed her hand from her mouth. Pulling her closer he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Her mouth was still open as she had been mid-sentence when he decided to end her rant. Surprised she pulled back, and then after a slight hesitation she leaned back towards him.

He kissed her again with a little more pressure this time. Closing his eyes he allowed his other senses to drink their fill. On her lips he found the sweet citrus of the tangerine flavoring from her earlier shaved ice still clinging to her soft flesh. His ears drowned in the sound of her breathy moans as she applied her own gentle pressure in response to his. And his touch…he could not get enough. Not of her lips as he glided his tongue languidly across them, sucking on their sweetness and then releasing them again. Nor her smooth skin as he caressed her arms.

She moved even closer, leaning now against him. Her own arms had found their way around his shoulders and she played with the unruly strands of his black hair. She never opened her mouth for more, and he was satisfied not to press her any further. He had already done enough damage for one day.

When they finally parted, he refused to let her break their embrace. Their faces were only inches apart and he could feel the heat of her breath as she struggled to control her breathing. His own skin tingled with excitement and he applied every ounce of self-control to keep from taking more.

"You are misinterpreting nothing, Orihime," his voice was husky and low. "Do not doubt my feelings for you."

She nodded, her head almost bumping his forehead due to their proximity.

"I have no plans to leave you behind," he whispered.

She smiled, and he knew that this time his words did not scare her away. He was a patient man. After all he had waited centuries to come to this point, and as hard as it was to restrain his desires, he would do so, because in the end it would all be worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**_Beta: lilarin_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_I do not know how much time passes, yet I remain by her side. Eventually I feel her hand reach for mine, and then she turns to me and buries her face against my chest. She is not one to openly wail her laments. Instead I feel her sorrow as hot tears dampen my cool flesh. I remain silent and allow her to cry until she is spent. It is all I can do for her._

_And when she becomes silent I lift her into my arms and carry her to her bed. She should rest, but she insists that I remain, and I cannot deny her. I lay beside her and she presses her warm body against me. She desires comfort in my arms. _

_Her touch brings life into my cold heart and I allow myself to feel something besides the emptiness that has existed there for so long. I lose myself in her light and feel that familiar sense of despair weaken. Just as she broke through my boney armor and freed me from my prison of__ deprivation__, she has shattered my remaining defenses. _

_I now have something I wish to protect, and that will be my downfall._

* * *

Orihime decided it was time that Ulquiorra saw the finer sights that Karakura Town had to offer. She knew he lived in the country and a big city could be intimidating, but she desired for him to see the beauty her home had to offer once one got past the crowds and noise. This summer was hotter than any she could remember, so they spent much of the day going from outdoor attractions to short respites that brought shade, or better, air conditioning.

She had planned the trip in great detail, including all her favorite sites as well as the places she liked to eat. She dragged him from venue to venue and he never complained, even when she had him sample some of the more unusual food combinations that she liked best. Initially he would refuse her, but as soon as she insisted he try, he would relent. That was one thing that she found amusing about him. He was very strong-willed and opinionated, but whenever she told him to do something he would give in and do it.

Now, as the sun was setting, and they had eaten a rather large meal at one of her favorite restaurants, they decided to walk off the discomfort of a full belly at the park in the middle of the city. The place was big and if you walked to the center of it you could almost believe you were no longer in the city – almost. Still, it was quiet and peaceful, and the perfect way to end the day.

They strolled hand in hand. Ulquiorra was always quick to take hers, sometimes gentle, sometimes rather possessively, but he never pushed for more. He was not an overly affectionate man, which was why she enjoyed those times he did touch her, and walking while holding his hand was a simple pleasure that she treasured.

"So Ulquiorra," she spoke after a long period of silence, "what do you think of Karakura?"

He took a few moments to think about it before answering, "It is too crowded."

She stopped walking and gawked at him.

"Too crowded? That's all you can say? After all we have done today?" It was hard to keep the disappointment from her voice. This was her home after all. She had wanted him to enjoy it, maybe not as much as she did, but enough to understand why she loved it so much. Why leaving it behind was not as simple as he believed it should be.

"I was merely giving you my first impression." He ran his thumb lightly over her hand in his. "All cities are too crowded."

"Yes, I suppose that is a drawback of city living, if you are not a big fan of lots of people living in close proximity to each other," she began to pout, clearly having wished for a more enthusiastic response from him.

"I am not a big fan of people period," he remarked.

"Well the world is full of them," she replied. "You can't really get away from people, even if you wanted to." He remained quiet at her remark and she gave him the space he needed to brood. After minutes passed without him saying a word she began to probe a little deeper. "So why are you not such a big fan of people?"

"They are frail," he replied quickly.

"Well that kind of comes with the whole being mortal thing," she teased.

"Yes, it does," his voice was cool and distant.

"Why else?" she kept at him. "You have to give me a better reason."

"Humans are fickle creatures," his tone slightly harsher. "They'll turn on you the minute you can't give them what they want."

"Not true of all people." She squeezed his hand tighter.

"You have never been abandoned by those who should have protected you?" he asked.

Her chest became tight at his question and she bowed her head as the pain she tried so hard to push away all the time came agonizingly to the surface. Her own parents had not wanted her. That was not something she could easily dismiss.

"I understand what it is to be abandoned." She looked back up at his steely gaze. "But I also know what it means to be saved. To have someone give up everything to see me happy."

"Your brother," he replied and his voice softened slightly.

"Yes, my brother," she whispered, "and he did not abandon me. He would have stayed by my side forever if he could have."

He released her hand and placed his on her cheek.

"I understand," he spoke low. His voice soothed her aching heart. "Some people are exceptions."

"Not some," she continued in her defense, "most people."

"You are too trusting," he stated and the coldness returned to his voice.

"Maybe I am," she crossed her arms as she stepped away from his touch, "but I would rather trust than not at all."

"And if you are betrayed?"

"Then I will deal with the pain and continue on."

He stared at her in silence. When he finally spoke, he gave her chills, "I will not allow anyone to ever hurt you again." He stepped closer. "I would punish anyone who would break your trust."

She trembled at his words. If his gaze was not so intense she would have dismissed it as bravado, but she knew he was serious. He would do as he said and she worried just what that punishment would entail.

"Please, don't speak like that," she whispered.

"It is the truth," he continued. "I cannot sit by and watch you place your heart in the hands of such weak creatures…"

"People, Ulquiorra," she raised her voice as she stepped back further. "People, like you and like me."

"No," he spoke low, "not like us."

"Stop it!" she yelled and he froze. "I don't like it when you say such things. It's frightening."

He blinked several times, but remained quiet. Whether stunned by her uncharacteristic outburst, or because she had demanded it, she couldn't say. Either way she was grateful for his silence.

"I love people," she whispered. "I love being with them, which is why I love the city so much. You have to accept that about me Ulquiorra." She stepped closer to him and took his hand gently in hers. Placing it against her chest over her heart she continued, "I don't know what happened to you to make you doubt human kindness, but I refuse to allow my pain to keep me from living my life to the fullest."

He closed his eye and remained unmoving.

"I want to be with you," she pressed on, "but please don't ask me to give up the things I love, or the people I love."

"I apologize," he whispered. "I forgot myself…"

"No," she stated, "don't apologize for speaking from the heart. You obviously have been hurt. I am sorry that you feel abandoned, but I will not leave you Ulquiorra. Not unless you push me away."

He opened his eye and met her gaze.

"Your presence eases my troubled soul," he said solemnly. Leaning in he kissed her lips tenderly, "Your light dispels my darkness."

His words should have troubled her further, but she found instead they brought her comfort. She knew instinctively that he would never harm her and that he desired her happiness. The callous statements from earlier were forgotten, almost as if by magic.

Ulquiorra knew what she needed. It was if they had done this before. His hands, as he pulled her against him, seemed to hit all the right spots, and the pressure from his kiss was never too harsh or too weak. He played her like a master would play a musical instrument and she was more than willing to allow him that freedom.

It was like the romantic novels that she read late at night. Ulquiorra completed her. It was strange, because she really didn't know him that well, yet she felt as if she had known him all her life. He understood her better than she did herself at times, almost anticipating her needs before she even asked. He was attentive and loyal. Honest, yet guarded. And she loved him. In her heart she loved him so deeply that it terrified her.

People she loved always went away. She trusted, yet that trust was never without fear. And she feared that this was too good to be true. Ulquiorra was too good to be true. Something would destroy the happiness they were building, and he would be gone, and she would be alone – again.

"Ulquiorra," she pushed back.

"Orihime," he stared at her.

Both of them were breathing hard, and her body was uncomfortably hot. Electric currents coursed through her and she wanted nothing more than to throw caution to the wind and allow him to take everything she had to give. Yet she held back. She couldn't explain it, but she needed more. As if some part of her was asleep, and until it awoke she would not be able to fully appreciate what he was willing to share with her.

"I can't do this." She lowered her gaze. "I want to do this, but I need something more."

"You have my heart," his voice low and sincere.

She looked back up. He was telling the truth, but then Ulquiorra never lied.

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

"I will keep you safe," he replied. "Believe in me and I will show you what is missing from your life."

Tears fell from her eyes, but she refused to look away. Instead she nodded and he pulled her to him. His arms around her felt so right. He would keep his word, she knew that emphatically. And when she was ready she would give herself to him – completely and without hesitation.


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_We have a visitor. He is familiar to me, yet I cannot completely place him. He is like her, a creature of light, yet there is a darkness in his soul that I remember even if I do not recognize his face. _

_He is a friend to her, and the other lost souls she cares for. I remain hidden. Even though I hold a place of importance in her heart, we both know that what we share is forbidden. Yet try as I may, he eventually finds me. _

_His appearance is slightly altered. His skin pale like mine, and his eyes glow with the same gold against black. This creature I remember. This side of the man I have encountered before. He is the Avenging Angel that almost destroyed me before. _

_Gone is the quiet, protective man that she knows as friend. Instead I find a being that revels in my discomfort. He taunts me and desires to take up where we left off before. But I do not want a fight. I want to be left alone. _

_Yet I know that this time with her is just a fleeting glimpse at happiness. The emptiness will never be completely vanquished. _

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door and then a thump followed by a series of giggles. He opened it cautiously and Orihime stumbled against his chest. She looked up into his frowning face, hers lit with a brilliant smile.

"H-h-heeeey Ulquiorra!" she stated rather enthusiastically as she patted his chest before pushing off him to stand. She failed miserably and Kurosaki was there to grab her by the shoulders and steady her. "I told ya he'd be home Ichigo."

He stared coldly at Kurosaki. The strawberry blonde returned his stare with a glare of his own. Orihime was oblivious of the looks passing between the two men. Her back was to Kurosaki, but her eyes were on Ulquiorra.

"I lost my key," she pouted, "and Ichigo was gonna break my door open, but then I said, 'hey, Ulquiorra has a spare!" she smiled again, "so here we are."

He had yet to speak, her drunken ramblings taking up the entirety of the conversation so far. Instead he turned abruptly and went to get the key from the desk drawer in the other room. He returned and showing it to her, walked out into the hallway towards her apartment.

"We just need the key," Kurosaki called after him, but he refused to respond. Like hell he was going to let that man be alone with her in her apartment when she was so vulnerable.

"It's okay Ichigo." Orihime's words were beginning to slur. "Ulquiorra can join the party."

The party was over as far as Ulquiorra was concerned. He would get her inside and force the other man to leave. Enough damage had been done already.

"I don't think he's much for parties," Ichigo spoke as he led Orihime to her apartment, "or fun for that matter."

She began to giggle again. "Ulquiorra knows how to have fun" She came to a stop next to him and squeezed his arm affectionately, "Don't you Ulquiorra."

She spoke as if to a pet; her tone playful, yet condescending. He stiffened momentarily and sensing his anger, she turned to him and placed her finger on his lips. Tracing the outline of his frown, she smiled and said, "You try to be angry, but you can't be angry with me, can you?"

He only stared.

"Ulquiorra," she whined, "Say you're not angry at me."

"I am not angry at you," he obeyed her word.

She stepped back and clapped her hands excitedly. The action caused her to sway again, but this time he righted her before Kurosaki could grab hold.

"Your assistance is no longer required, Kurosaki," he spoke low, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Yet Kurosaki was not one to be intimidated – either that or he was just unaware to Ulquiorra's growing ire. No, not unaware. Deep down in that conflicted soul of his, Shiro was loving this situation. The darker side of Kurosaki was most likely chomping at the bit to come out and taunt him some more.

"As Orihime's friend I cannot leave her alone, in such condition, with only you to look after her," Kurosaki replied with a challenge.

"As her friend you should not have allowed her to fall into such a state," Ulquiorra bit out.

He walked Orihime into the dark apartment, deftly avoiding all obstacles and furniture in the way. Coming to her bed, Ulquiorra eased her down. She sat for only a brief moment, but without his support she fell back. Looking up at the ceiling her expression darkened.

"I wish you two wouldn't fight," she complained. She brought her arm up and draped it over her eyes. "It makes me sad that the two most important people in my life, can't get along."

"He's the one with the problem," Kurosaki stated. "He's like an overprotective parent."

"Ichigo," she started and then stopped. Laughing suddenly she dropped her arm back to her side and turned to Ulquiorra, "Ichigo thinks you are too old for me."

Ulquiorra said nothing and she stopped laughing.

"I don't think you are too old," she reached for his arm and patted it lightly. "I think you're just right," She tugged on his arm and forced him to sit on the bed beside her, "even if you do act like I am a child sometimes."

She was teasing, but her words still stung. He closed his eyes for a moment to settle his troubled thoughts before speaking.

"You should get into something more comfortable for bed," he eyed her skintight skirt and clingy top. It was obvious she had taken care to look her best for whatever event she and Kurosaki had attended. Jealousy surged forward and he clenched his hands tightly in the fabric of the sheets.

"Ooh," she purred, "You gonna help me?"

Kurosaki coughed loudly, and Ulquiorra felt a smile begging for release, tug at the corners of his mouth. He resisted the urge, but stated again, "You should leave, Kurosaki."

"Like hell I will," the strawberry blonde practically yelled.

"Suit yourself," Ulquiorra said. He reached for Orihime's skirt, rolling her onto her side to unzip it, "Let's start with this."

She was not much help, squirming and laughing the whole time.

"Her clothes are in the dresser in the closet," Ulquiorra spoke to Ichigo, his eyes never leaving Orihime, "make yourself useful."

Kurosaki gave a grunt of displeasure, but went to get her some clothes. By the time he walked back the bed to toss a night shirt his way, Ulquiorra had Orihime sitting up and was helping her take off her shirt.

"Look away, Kurosaki," he commanded. The man refused.

They remained locked in a battle of wills until Orihime started to complain, "Damn this bra is so confining."

Ulquiorra looked back just in time to see her discard the lacy article of clothing, leaving her magnificent breasts exposed for both men to gape at. Kurosaki made a strangled sound and Ulquiorra could hear him turn quickly away.

"Orihime," he chastised her as he quickly reached for her nightshirt, "You should practice a little modesty."

She pushed his hands away and pouted again, "Come on Ulquiorra, I know you wanna touch them." She lowered her voice and smiled, "I don't mind."

His body reacted immediately and he hesitated, staring at her nakedness before coming to his senses. "You have no idea what you are saying…"

"Oh yes, I do," she reached out and rested her hand on his thigh, close to his groin.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. _Damn it!_ He wanted her, but not like this.

"In the morning," he struggled to keep the desire from his voice, "when you are thinking clearly, ask me again and I will oblige you."

"For the love of all things good and holy," Kurosaki blurted, "I'm standing right here."

"I told you to leave," Ulquiorra replied, but his gaze was on Orihime. Lifting the shirt he began to dress her.

She smiled, but her eyelids were drooping. Gently he laid her back and she rolled onto her side, curling into a tight ball. Within seconds he could hear her loud snores and he relaxed.

Now he gave Kurosaki his full attention.

"You are an irresponsible child," he said.

The man's eyes glowed golden. Shiro had finally come out to play.

"The kid was just showing her a good time," the darker soul laughed. "They went out with friends to celebrate the beginning of the summer break," he narrowed his eyes, his tone a cruel reminder of the battle Ulquiorra still faced for Orihime's soul. "She has friends here. A life that you will never understand or be a welcome part of. As much as you try to hold her close, she is not the woman she was before. She has no memory of you, and if she did, she would push you away."

He stood and closed the distance between him and Shiro.

"Do not try to intimidate me," he said evenly.

"I have not even begun to try," the other man smiled a toothy grin. "If I were to really put an effort into this, I could sway her easily. After all I have the truth on my side."

"Your presence is one big lie," Ulquiorra replied. "You act like her friend, but you are just as deceitful as me. Invading her life and masquerading as a mere mortal."

"Kurosaki feels obligated to make sure she remains safe from you," Shiro said, "But I don't care a bit about that crap. I just want you dangling from my sword. I want to carve you up into so many pieces she will never be able to put you back together."

"Try it," Ulquiorra growled.

Shiro laughed, "You are not worth the effort. Still there are ways to torture you that are even more satisfying than killing you. In fact letting you live would be a far worse punishment, because when I am done she will have nothing to do with you, and then you will be out of chances." He turned and walked to the door. Looking back he smiled, "Game over Ulquiorra."

Shiro left Ulquiorra alone. Orihime sound asleep had not heard a thing. Ulquiorra sat down again beside her and reached for her hair. His hand trembled with the anger he had tried so hard to keep hidden from Shiro. Yet his anger was not the only thing he was fighting to subdue. Fear began to creep into his heart. He only had this lifetime to get her back. He could not afford to lose now.


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

**Author's Notes:**

And now the beginning of the end...only 4 chapters until the conclusion. Any guesses as to the King of Light? He is actually my pick for his true identity in canon. Actually heard it as a theory several years ago and loved the idea. The King of Darkness should be obvious...so hope you enjoy the chapter. I will try to update soon.

As always reviews help pay the emotional rent in a fan fiction author's world, so please be generous! I love to hear from you!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_Eventually they come for us._

_The King of Light appears no more than an adolescent boy. His easy smile and assuming manner disguises the true power he contains. _

_The King of Darkness stinks of death. His body corroded. All that remains is a skeletal corpse. Atop his skull sits a crown of gold and jewels. His power is exposed for all to fear. His touch alone can rot a soul and turn its body to ash._

_Each of us stands before our respective ruler. The boy, the King of Light, smiles warmly at the woman, yet the power in his gaze brings her to her knees. She gasps for air as his mere presence suffocates her. I try to go to her but my own King simply lifts a finger and I am immobilized. I can do nothing but watch as she receives her punishment for allowing me to live._

_She is stripped of her power. Her immortality torn from her soul, and she is left no different than the humans she desired to protect and love. She is cursed to a life of death and rebirth within their world, and her good deeds in this world will be memories._

* * *

Orihime awoke to her darkened apartment. Not a sound disrupted the exquisite silence, and she thanked the gods for gracing her with such bliss. Slowly she sat up, the motion causing her stomach to lurch as the room swayed uncomfortably. She covered her mouth with her hand as she felt the contents of her stomach churn. Sitting absolutely still, she waited for the feeling to pass. It was then that she realized she was not alone.

"This should help settle your stomach," Ulquiorra stood by the bed, a cup of hot liquid in his hand. "It's a ginger tea."

She tried to smile her thanks but her head hurt too much. Instead she took the tea and sipped slowly. He lowered himself to the bed and sat facing her. He never spoke a word, but that was his way. She had never met a person so comfortable with silence. She on the other hand liked to talk, often rambling unaware of what she was even saying, as her imagination would get the best of her. Still he waited patiently whenever that would happen, and since she had met him she was amazed at how his quiet demeanor was wearing off on her.

The hot tea soothed her raw throat and settled her queasy stomach. Feeling slightly better she looked up and said softly, "Thank you."

He nodded and replied, "Ginger is the best medicine for an upset stomach."

She smiled weakly and took another, longer drink.

"I feel like absolute crap," she lamented. "I can't believe I got that drunk last night," she lowered the mug and looked at him, "I really didn't drink that much. I'm such a lightweight it's ridiculous."

"I suppose it's important to know your limitations," though his words were stern he sounded almost sad.

"Is everything alright, Ulquiorra?" she asked. "Are you disappointed in me?"

He met her gaze and replied, "No, I am not disappointed. You're only human after all. Things like this are bound to happen."

She narrowed her eyes. His words were odd, but before she could say anything he stood and walked back to the kitchen. When he returned he had a plate with cookies on them. He held it out for her and she took one.

"Gingersnaps," she remarked. "You really are taking this ginger thing seriously."

"I did not think crackers would go with the tea," his voice was cool and she worried that she had offended him. "Besides gingersnaps are a favorite of yours."

She took a bite and chewed a moment before saying, "I don't remember telling you that."

"You must have at some point," he placed the plate on the table beside her bed. "Otherwise how would I have known?"

She supposed he was right. Still his mood was slipping from distant to dark and she couldn't figure out why. She gave him the mug and then patted the bed beside her and asked him to sit down.

"Something's bothering you," she said when he joined her again. He remained silent and she reached for his hand. Squeezing it in hers she pleaded softly, "Please tell me what it is."

"It is nothing to trouble you with," he replied.

"Don't say that Ulquiorra," she released his hand and sat taller. "If you're upset about something and you share that with me, maybe I can help you."

"There is nothing you can do," he stood abruptly and began to pace. "You'll only get hurt."

She stood as well, but paused as the world around her swayed. "Damn it," she said under her breath. She waited until the room stilled and continued, "You may be surprised," she walked over to him and stood in his path. "I'm pretty smart and very resilient. I can take whatever life throws my way."

He looked at her a moment and then closed the distance between them. Pulling her against him he said, "Come home with me, Orihime. Now. Before something happens."

She rested her head on his chest. His heart was beating fast. Ulquiorra was always so calm, and his odd behavior was scaring her.

"I just can't pack up and leave, Ulquiorra," she replied. "I told you that before."

He didn't respond and she figured he was angry, but she couldn't leave. Regardless of how much he meant to her, she wasn't irresponsible enough to simply leave everything she had ever known behind and follow him blindly.

"I can't lose you again," he whispered as his grip increased.

"Ulquiorra, you're scaring me," she pushed against him and stepped back. "You haven't lost me. Not now. Not ever. You're not making sense."

"You're right," he ran his hand through his hair. "I am not making sense." He headed for her door. "But I have something back in my apartment. Something that will make everything clear to you if you wish for answers."

She nodded, hoping the time away while he got whatever it was would be enough to help her get a grip on her now troubled emotions. As soon as he left she went to her dresser and pulled out a top and some shorts. Quickly she raced to the bathroom to clean up before he came back.

When the knock came at the door she yelled from the bathroom for him to come in. She ran a brush through her hair and then made her way out to the living room.

"I've been thinking about what you said," she spoke as she pulled her hair back and secured it tightly in a ponytail, "And maybe, with a little time I will be ready to leave with you…" her words died off as she caught sight of her guest. "Ichigo. I wasn't expecting you."

"I was worried about you," he spoke as he handed her a grocery bag, "so I bought some things that you might need. Headache medicine. Some stuff for nausea."

"Oh," she took the bag and smiled weakly. "Thank you. I actually feel pretty good." She placed the bag on the counter in her kitchen and took out the items. "Ulquiorra made me some ginger tea. It settled my stomach. The headache…well that's not going away anytime soon."

"So," he followed her into the kitchen, "Were you expecting someone else."

"Ulquiorra went to get something," she said. "He was acting kind of strange."

"Strange?" Ichigo asked. "The guy is always strange. I can't imagine him being any weirder."

She looked up at Ichigo, "Something's wrong. Ulquiorra is usually so calm and reserved, but I could tell that he was worried. If I didn't know better I'd say he was afraid."

"Afraid?" Ichigo stilled.

"Yes," she took out the bottle of aspirin and uncapped it. "He was saying things that didn't make sense."

"Like what?" Ichigo's expression darkened.

"Just that he didn't want to lose me," she replied and lowered her voice further, "again."

"Okay, Orihime, the guy is mental," Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "You need to stay away from him."

"Ichigo," she twisted out of his grasp, "Ulquiorra is not mental. He's just…he lost someone dear to him…"

"And he is obviously fixating on you."

"No he is not," she filled a glass with water and took two pills. "But I think he is blurring the lines, maybe worrying something will happen to me and I'll disappear too."

"So where were you thinking about going with him?" Ichigo asked. "You said you were think of leaving with him…earlier…when you thought I was him…"

"Oh," she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him that. Ichigo may think she was being stupid. "Well he wants me…it's no big deal…really…"

"Orihime that guy can't be trusted," Ichigo's voice was stern. "You shouldn't go anywhere with him."

"I trust Ulquiorra completely, Ichigo," she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I know you don't like him, but he is not a bad guy."

"Orihime," Ichigo stepped forward, backing her against the wall. "The guy is the worst. Believe me, you can't trust him."

"Now you're scaring me," she put her hands on his chest and pushed, but he wouldn't budge.

"Orihime," Ichigo stared at her and his eyes blazed with conviction. "I know Ulquiorra, better than you think, and you need to trust me on this, the guy is bad news."

"Ichigo, please let me go," she pleaded. "Ulquiorra will be here soon. He just went to get something."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "He said it would help me understand things better."

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Ichigo let her go, but did not move. She was trapped as he continued on, "I can't believe he's become this desperate."

"Ichigo, now you're not making sense."

He looked at her and his face changed. It wasn't anything too noticeable. He just seemed…perfected. Like all his blemishes were gone and his skinned glowed, really glowed, with some sort of inner light. She began to tremble and she hated that she was so frightened.

"Ulquiorra isn't human," Ichigo stated. "Neither am I," he smiled and she knew his smile should have comforted her but it had just the opposite effect. All the men she loved had gone crazy. "But where I am a being of light, he is a creature of darkness. A demon, Orihime. He has no heart, his soul is empty, and he desires nothing but death."

Tears began to fall from her eyes and her knees gave out. Ichigo reached for her and helped her stand.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know this is hard, but Ulquiorra has been manipulating you all your life. If you just open your eyes…," he reached out and touched her forehead.

An electric pulse shot through her brain and she cried out. Pushing with all her strength she stumbled away from him. Her hands went to her head as the headache from earlier intensified and she thought she would be sick, and no amount of ginger tea was going to stop it.

"The pain will go away, Orihime," Ichigo followed her as she walked blindly from the kitchen. "And when it does you will see the truth."

She closed her eyes against the pain. Images began to flash in my mind, Memories of her life. All them, from the very first she could remember, included one man, and that man never changed and never grew old.

Suddenly standing in the doorway, with the case that he carried his katana in slung over his shoulder, was that man.

"Ulquiorra," she said, and then her world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

_Beta: lilarin_

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all who reviewed. I am glad people are enjoying the story. I will try to update soon. Only two more chapters after this one!

Please let me know what you thought.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_I should face death. It is what was decreed before, when she interfered. Once more she cries out for my salvation. Even in her weakened state, she pleads for my life. The King of Light loses his pleasant smile, and I see the true power that lies behind his carefully crafted disguise. _

_He tells her that I have already cost her dearly. Her hopes in me are misplaced, and I can only agree. Yet she refuses to believe that. She defies his decree and suddenly his smile returns, but it is not the one from before. This smile is devious and he looks to the Dark King and strikes a bargain._

_I will retain my life, yet her trust in the goodness of my soul will be tested. _

_In her King's hand materializes matching hairpins made of blue sapphires in the shape of hibiscus petals. These pins house her immortality and her power. In a flash they vanish. Sent to the World of the Living. Lost to her until they can be found – by me._

_She will be cursed to the mortality of man, and I will be cursed to find her, lifetime after lifetime. I will become her hope._

* * *

Ulquiorra stood stunned as Orihime called his name and then fainted. Before he could even react, Kurosaki was there. He caught her limp body and lowered her gently to the floor. Rising to his feet the strawberry blonde turned to face him. His skin had an unearthly glow, his features perfected by the light, and Ulquiorra knew that he was too late.

"You have revealed yourself to her," Ulquiorra stated.

Kurosaki pointed his katana at Ulquiorra's chest, the tip resting in the space above his heart. "I simply opened her mind and unlocked her memories that you had sealed away."

"You had no right to do that," he brought up his hand to push the other man's blade away. Kurosaki refused to budge.

"You forced my hand," he replied looking to Ulquiorra's own katana held in his right hand and pointed towards the floor. His eyes focused on the satin drawstring bag that held the hair pins. "I never pictured you for a man who would succumb to fear."

"I am not afraid," Ulquiorra's voice was calm, but his gaze went to Orihime who was still unconscious on the floor at Kurosaki's feet.

Kurosaki scowled. "Lying doesn't become you."

Ulquiorra remained silent.

"Desperate men do desperate things," Kurosaki stated. "I could not allow you to sway her again."

"So you will deny her immortality just to suit your need to protect her from me?"

"I will not let you manipulate her," Kurosaki raised his voice. "Haven't you already cost her enough?"

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime's voice was tiny and weak. Both men looked at the woman as she sat up slowly. Her head was in her hand and she winced in pain.

"Are you alright, Orihime?" he asked.

She looked up at him and her eyes cleared of the fog of unconsciousness. Backing away from him she began to shake her head.

"I remember," she cried. "I remember my entire life. My earliest memories…you were there…just as you are now…you never aged. How is that possible?"

He raised his katana and knocked Kurosaki's blade away from his chest. The closer he came to Orihime though, the more she moved back, until finally she could go no further, her back against the wall.

"Stop Ulquiorra," she called out in a panic. "Don't come any closer."

He had no choice but to do as she demanded.

"Let me explain," he began, but she shook her head.

"My whole life, you were there my whole life, and yet you acted as if you didn't know me. You lied to me about who you were and why you were here," she stated and then her eyes widened as a new realization struck her, "The woman you were searching for was me, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he replied softly.

"Why?" she asked. "No never mind why. How. How could you be there? Why do you look the same?"

"I do not age unless I desire to appear to do so," he replied. "I am immortal."

"Immortal," she spoke low. Looking at Ichigo she said, "You said he was a demon."

"He is," Kurosaki stated.

She looked back to Ulquiorra and asked, "Are you a demon?"

He did not want to answer.

"Make him tell you, Orihime," Kurosaki said. "He will not be able to go against your will."

"Is that true, Ulquiorra?" she asked.

He remained passive.

"Tell me Ulquiorra," she said with authority. "Is that true? And are you a demon?"

He gripped his katana tightly and lowered it to his side. His anger at Kurosaki raged painfully through him and he could feel his control begin to slip, "I cannot refuse you," he replied. "And yes, I am what some humans may call a demon…"

She buried her face in her hands. "This can't be happening," she cried. "I must be dreaming."

"I am sorry, Orihime," Ulquiorra remained where he was even though he longed to embrace her and soothe her tears. "You were not ready for the truth."

"The truth," she looked up at him. "What is the truth? You say you are a demon, Ichigo claims to be some kind of angel, and I…what am I that I can command your obedience?"

"You are an immortal. Like Ichigo you are a creature of light. A powerful being with a pure soul," Ulquiorra replied. "And I am your servant."

"You trapped him," Kurosaki cut him off. "Forced him to do your will."

"Is this true?" she asked him.

"I am bonded to you," he said. "You saved my life and in return demanded my service as your familiar."

"You must hate me," she whispered.

"All he knows how to do is hate," Kurosaki stated before Ulquiorra could respond. "He uses his power to bring despair into the world, but for now that power is sealed within his katana, and until your own powers are restored he cannot gain them back." The man leaned down and placed his hand on Orihime's shoulder, "Everything he has done has been to further his own desires. Whatever he has told you in order to gain your trust, has been a lie."

"Everything?" she glanced at Ulquiorra's katana and her voice lost any strength she had displayed moments before. "I am such a fool."

"Damn it Orihime do not listen to him," Ulquiorra yelled as his control shattered. "I never lied to you…"

"You wiped my memories, Ulquiorra!" she stood, shaking off Kurosaki's hand. "You reached into my brain and altered my perception of you. What would you consider that except deceit?"

"It was necessary," he lowered his voice and forced himself to relax. "I was protecting you until you were ready for the truth. I had to remain hidden. It was the only way."

"The truth that you speak of is insane," she looked from him to Kurosaki. "I am just an ordinary girl trying to make a life in this world."

"You do not have to be, Orihime," Ulquiorra said. "Accept the vessels that house your immortal soul and your true self will rise again."

"No!" she covered her ears. "Just shut up Ulquiorra. Don't speak anymore. I can't take it. Everything you say is a lie. It has to be…it just has to be…"

Ulquiorra's chest exploded in pain and his heart felt as if it had shattered. Unable to speak, he was completely at her mercy. Worse was the fact that Kurosaki, who once more was at her side, could say whatever he desired, and there was no way to refute him.

"It's okay Orihime," Kurosaki said softly. "It will all be okay."

"How can it be okay?" she turned on her friend. "I loved him," she lowered her voice and refused to look at Ulquiorra. "I thought I loved him…"

"I am sorry," Kurosaki said. "I tried to stop this before it could go any further, but I failed."

"So you are not who you say either," her voice was dull. "When we met…you planned that…"

"To keep you safe from him," Kurosaki stated. "As soon as I discovered that he had found you again, I knew I had to protect you."

"Enough!" she stepped away from him as well. "I do not want to hear anymore."

She looked at Ulquiorra, "You should leave Ulquiorra. Go back home, wherever that is, and leave me be."

He stood rooted in place. Her words were merely a suggestion.

Frowning she stared at him and then stated, "I want you to go. Leave me alone and never come back," her voice lost its edge, "I can't bear to look at you any longer."

Her words cut him deeper than any blade. His katana slipped from his hand as his body went numb. This had been his last chance. Yet now he stood before her, after all he had gone through to be here, and he was mute once again. It was worse than his prison of bone, because this time it was she who was condemning him back to that isolated hell.

He looked at her one last time, trying to memorize every feature, every detail of her face, her body. After this moment he would never see her again. He would lose her in the sea of souls waiting to be reborn.

Slowly he turned and walked to the door. His katana forgotten, the hair pins useless to him. Without her nothing mattered. He had failed her. She had trusted him to find her, had placed her hope in him, but what good did that do her. He was only good at creating despair. Believing any differently had been the biggest lie of all.


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you to all who left reviews for the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter leaves you a little less angsty! Enjoy and please let me know what you thought.

One more chapter to go!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_My life has been despair, yet I am cruelly placed in a position of hope. Still the task before me is daunting and I wonder how I will ever find her amongst all the souls that populate that world. _

_It is my King's turn to act. He strips me of my demonic bearing and traps it within a katana, sealing it away. My appearance is that of a human, but unlike her I still retain my immortality. My power is dampened, but I still am gifted with the supernatural. _

_He approaches me and lifts a hand to my face. I try to remain still, but I am aware of the power of death that clings to his being. He pierces my left eye with his boney finger and I feel a surge of electricity as the orb is transformed. _

"_This is a gift to aid you in your search," he removes his finger. "My counterpart would leave you blind, but I give you sight so that you will be able to find her soul, no matter what form she takes." He steps away and looks to the woman and then back to me. "As for the hairpins, I cannot help."_

* * *

The apartment was dark. The curtains drawn so that even at the highest point of the day, the rooms remained without light. Orihime could not face the day, and she welcomed the night. Her heart pained her so deeply that she could barely move.

After Ulquiorra had left she had demanded that Ichigo do [so] the same. She could not face either one of them. Ulquiorra because of his lies and deception, and Ichigo because he was a sad reminder of what she had lost. Her life, everything she had believed about herself and her world, had all been a lie, and if she were to believe either man she would never be able to regain that life she had lived so blissfully unaware just a week earlier.

Slowly she pushed up and made her way from her bed to the bathroom. She had not left the soft comfort of her mattress or the warm cocoon of her blankets except to use the bathroom or get something to drink. Her depression had robbed her of her desire to eat, and after a few days even the pain of an empty stomach went away. The pain in her heart overshadowed it all.

Faint light from the world outside her apartment crept through the tiny window of her bathroom and she winced as she blinked several times until her eyes could adjust. Turning she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a stringy, tangled mess. Her face pale, and even in the dim light she could make out the dark smudges below her eyes.

She stared at the ghostly figure. Is this really me, she thought. On impulse she stuck out her tongue and the apparition did the same. An insane giggle bubbled up from deep in her chest and escaped her dry, chapped lips. Once she started laughing she found it almost impossible to stop. She gripped the side of the sink as her body began to ache from the pain of her laughter. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and suddenly her laughter turned to bitter sobs.

She was sad, yet deep down inside of her another emotion was screaming for acknowledgment. She did not wish to admit it but as she stood there, crying hysterically in front of her bathroom mirror, she realized she could not escape it. She was angry. Angry at both men. Ulquiorra and Ichigo had both manipulated her, each for different reasons, yet both had not believed in her enough to tell her the truth.

"The truth," she croaked and laughed bitterly again. "The truth that I am some goddess that has been cursed to live as a human." She stared at her reflection. "Some goddess. I live alone, in a tiny apartment, barely able to provide enough to even eat properly." She narrowed her eyes but her voice rose as she yelled, "If I had the powers of a god, do you think I would have let Sora die?"

Once more the tears fell and she slumped to the floor. Her breathing heaving sobs that choked her until she fell silent. Her cheek rested against the cool wood of the cabinet as she spoke in whispers.

"I'm so sorry Sora. So sorry."

And as the image of her brother's smiling face came to mind she sobered a bit. This was all such foolishness. Gods and goddesses. Demons and creatures of light. It was a load of crap. She was Orihime Inoue. She was human. She lived with her shitty parents who couldn't love her enough to keep her. She had a brother whom she loved more than life itself and then lost. She went to school, worked at a bakery, and came home exhausted but happy each day.

She stood up, rather shakily, and stared again in the mirror. What was she doing? She had sent Ulquiorra away. She had asked Ichigo to go as well. She had done that for a reason – they were toxic. Their claims preposterous.

"Get a grip, Orihime," she stated. Her tears had stopped and her blotched face stared back with a new determination. "You're stronger than this."

She stared a moment more and then headed for the shower. Enough was enough. She was done moping. It was time to take her life back once more.

* * *

Orihime spent the rest of her summer break working at the bakery. When she came home each night she was exhausted, which made it easier to fall asleep. Today was her last day before the start of the new semester – the final one before she entered the _real_ work force. She had the day off and planned to get all her last minute errands completed before she was once again left with no free time to do so.

As she gathered her things to head out she glanced in the corner of her living room. Ulquiorra's katana stood, propped against the wall, still in its sheath. If it had been as important to him as Ichigo had claimed, why had Ulquiorra left it behind? She shook her head. Regardless of his reasons, Orihime couldn't bring herself to put it away. It was all she had left of him, and no matter how angry she felt at his betrayal, she couldn't deny that she had loved him. The katana was all she had left, and until she was ready to fully let him go she would leave it there as a reminder of the man.

She locked her apartment and began to walk towards the stairs. Ulquiorra's apartment sat empty the past month, but today as she passed by she noticed the door was open. She peeked inside, slowing as she came to the open door. The apartment manager popped up suddenly and she shrieked in surprise.

"So sorry," she placed her hand on her chest as her heart pumped painfully with the adrenaline rush.

The tiny woman looked up at her, a box in her hands, and huffed, "He was one of my best tenants. Always paid his rent on time, kept the place clean and neat." She stared at Orihime. "You two were chummy, weren't you?"

Orihime felt her face heat up and she nodded, too afraid to speak for fear her voice may crack.

"Any idea why he left?" the woman asked. "I mean he had to have left, even though all his stuff is still here – not that he had much – still to leave what little he had behind."

Orihime felt her heart beat even faster. It hurt to think of Ulquiorra at all, but to think of that fateful day when she had demanded he go…

"No, I don't," she lied.

"Hmmm," the old lady mused. "Well whatever the reason, I can't let this place stay empty…especially when no one is paying the rent on it."

She placed the box she was holding on the floor outside the door and closed it. As the woman locked up the apartment, Orihime stared at the contents of the box. There wasn't much; some letters, a few books.

"Want any of this?" her landlady's voice caused her to jump. "I'm just going to toss it in the dumpster."

Orihime felt a new wave of pain wash through her.

"Do you mind if I take it?" she asked. She had struggled to let go of Sora's possessions, in the end only donating his clothing. She wasn't ready to extinguish all reminders of Ulquiorra either.

The woman kicked the box lightly towards her, "It's yours."

"Thank you," Orihime took the box and returned to her apartment. She placed it down on the kitchen table. There would be time later to look through it.

Once more she headed out. Her life was calling her towards her future. She would deal with her past when she returned.

* * *

Orihime decided to pick up a bottle of sake on the way home. Tonight she would deal with Ulquiorra and she needed something to give her courage. She entered her darkened apartment, grabbed the box, and headed to the living room. To hell with a glass. The bottle would do fine.

She sat down by the katana and opened the bottle, taking a long drink. Setting it on the floor she opened the box and sifted through the contents. She read the titles of the books and lay them aside, one by one, until only the letters remained. She pulled out the bundle and felt the tears burn her eyes as she looked at the childish script on the envelopes.

Nelliel. The little girl that Ulquiorra was responsible for. The child that had been abandoned by…

Orihime picked up the bottle and took and even longer swig. How could she have abandoned a child she didn't even know existed? It was nonsense.

She opened the first letter, the one Ulquiorra had shown her months ago when she had been so distraught about Sora. A soft smile graced her lips as she stared at the child, her brothers, and the dog. What an odd collection of people. She then pulled out another piece of paper. This one had no envelope. It was of a winged creature and a woman.

She stared a moment. The dark hair reminded her of Ulquiorra, and the woman had auburn hair, just like Orihime's.

_He is a demon._

Ichigo's words came to mind as she looked at the man she could only assume was Ulquiorra. The creature had wings sprouting from his back, what seemed like dark fur covered his extremities, and horns grew from his head.

Definitely a demon – if she were to believe the tales she had heard as a child.

The woman that stood beside him in the picture was holding his outstretched hand. A smile was on her face and if she was afraid of this creature she never showed it. Instead she smiled.

Orihime looked at the words scribbled beneath the image.

_Good luck Ulquiorra-sama! Bring her home._

Her breath caught in her throat. The tears now fell again and she reached for the bottle only to put it back down again as she noticed the next letter poking from the pile. It was painful enough to see the faith of a small child written on the page, but the next letter caused her to tremble.

This one pictured Ulquiorra, the woman that had to be Orihime, the child and her brothers, and the silly creature that Ulquiorra said was a dog. This one had no caption. It didn't need one. Orihime had drawn similar pictures when she was a child. Pictures that included her and Sora.

Her family.

This was the little girl's family. As odd as all the characters were, they were hers.

Hers.

No not just Nelliel's. This was Orihime's family. In her heart she suddenly felt it painfully clear. These people were her people. The ones she loved and had forgotten.

Ulquiorra had lied to her about some things, but this…she knew in her heart that this had not been a lie.

She reached for his katana and pulled it into her lap. Attached to the guard was a satin drawstring bag. She ran her fingers over the material and received a jolt of electricity. Dropping the katana she stuck her fingers in her mouth to ease the pain.

Curiosity won out over the pain though, and after a few seconds she reached for the bag again. Untying it from the guard, she opened it, and dumped the contents onto her open palm. Two hairpins made of blue gems and shaped like hibiscus petals.

The familiar electric current seemed to hum and tease her skin, but she paid it no mind. Instead she stared at the petals until suddenly they changed. Tiny creatures sprang from them and flew about her head. She gasped and scooted back.

One of the creatures landed on her shoulder, another fluttered in front of her face. The blonde male had a pleasant smile and greeted her warmly.

"It has been a longtime, Mistress," he said as he bowed low, "We have been anxiously awaiting this day."

"You have?" she asked.

The fact that she was speaking to tiny creatures that resembled fairies was lost on her. All she could think about was that day, eighteen years ago, when she had first met Ulquiorra, and he had told her that he traded his eye for some fairies. He had told her he would let her see them when she was ready. Was she ready now? Would she ever be truly ready for whatever they had to say?

A sharp pinch on her cheek drew her from her thoughts as another fairy yelled, "Hey, pay attention! We've been locked away for centuries. You could at least have the decency to listen."

She sat taller and peered at this new figure. He crossed his arms and glared back. The other male, the blonde spoke again, "Ignore him. He's always cross."

She smiled at his words and asked, "Who are you?"

The fairy smiled back.

"We are you," he replied and when she cocked her head in confusion he elaborated, "We are aspects of your personality, parts of your soul. When you were stripped of your power we were drawn out and sealed within this vessel."

"Stripped of my powers?"

"Didn't that demon tell you anything?" the other male grumbled.

She nodded assuming he meant Ulquiorra, "Sort of. I mean I told him to shut up and then he did, because I guess I have that power over him, but I didn't really believe that, not then, but now, with you here…"

"Yeah, whatever lady," the angry fairy flew up into her face. "It seems he failed, but then what do you expect trusting someone like him…"

"Tsubaki!" the blonde called out, "Enough. Ulquiorra did his best. We are here, in her possession, are we not? And she did call us forth, so she must be ready to accept her fate."

"My fate?" she asked weakly.

"Your status as an immortal," the blonde smiled at her. "The chance to reunite your human soul with your supernatural soul. To be complete once again."

"Immortal," Orihime whispered.

"Yes," Tsubaki said with exasperation. "Don't you want your power back?"

She looked to the picture she had discarded earlier. She stared at the people – her family.

"Will I remember?" she asked.

The blonde nodded.

"And Ulquiorra," she hesitated, "Will he gain his powers too?"

"Not without that," Tsubaki interrupted and looked at the katana. Under his breath he muttered, "Stupid demon. Why would he be so careless with that?"

She stared at the katana. Tsubaki had only spoke aloud the thought that had troubled her since she had decided to leave her depression aside and move on. Why had Ulquiorra left something so precious to him behind?

"Did you ever think there was something he desired more than power?" the blonde asked Tsubaki.

Orihime reached for the blade. Something Ulquiorra desired more? Could it be? She searched her mind. Played back every conversation until finally her mind came to one conclusion.

She looked to the fairies surrounding her. It was up to her to decide her fate. No one else held that power. She could leave this life behind, the only life she remembered, for a life she had forgotten. It seemed foolish to leave the known for the unknown. Yet after everything she had witnessed over the past month how could she deny the existence of the supernatural?

And what if Ulquiorra had been telling the truth. What if it was her he desired, not the power her awakening could bring him? Ichigo could be wrong. His intentions may be in the right place, but if he looked to Ulquiorra only as a demon…

No, there was more to Ulquiorra. She knew that in her heart. And this life, this life would fade away eventually, and she would be lost to him. She would be lost to herself. She would lose so much more.

Her eyes went to the picture and she picked it up and stared for a long time. Eventually a smile formed on her lips and her heart opened up to the truth. She wanted a family. She wanted that family. And most of all she wanted Ulquiorra – demon or not – she loved him.

"I'm ready," she spoke softly as she laid the picture back down. "I'm ready to remember it all."


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**_Beta: lilarin_**

**Author's Notes:**

Wow, another story comes to a close. I was relieved when I first wrote this. Part of me thought I had used up my muse and would never get it back. So it was with joy that I put this to paper (so to say). It was a quick write and now that it is done I find myself more comfortable with the lulls in my creative cycles. With that said, I am hoping to finish Idle Hands soon, and after that I will see what comes my way. I am currently working on an original idea for a story and I want to pursue that and see if I can create a world of my own and complete a story within it.

I am grateful to all who took the time to review. I loved presenting this story to you and your words have inspired me again!

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_They leave us. She is weak and I know I will lose her. It is only the beginning of a cruel cycle that will become my existence now. I will live on, and I will always remember her, but she will die again and again, and every memory of her life will die with her._

_I hold her in my arms and I promise her that I will find her. I promise her that I will gain the pins that hold her power and her immortality, and when I do she will no longer face death. Her exile will be over._

_She smiles weakly at me. It has all been worth it, she tells me. Yet she is sad that I must be alone._

_Not completely alone, I reply as I glance to the souls she has taken in. Minor demons, their power not a threat like mine. I wonder out loud if their companionship will be a curse as well, and this causes her to laugh._

_She reaches a hand and places it lightly against my pale cheek. _

"_I believe in you Ulquiorra," she softly whispers. "I know you will find me."_

_I wish I could share her faith._

* * *

Orihime approached the steps to the shrine that would lead her on the final leg of her journey. The surrounding countryside was deserted. The village that had populated the valley was long gone, reclaimed by nature. The path that led to the shrine was barely noticeable anymore, but as she drew closer she saw the telltale signs of life. The steps were swept and well maintained, and as she placed her foot on the first one she walked through the barrier that hide the true buildings from human eyes.

A small smile lit her face as she took a deep breath.

Home.

She was finally coming home.

She reached the top of the stairs with little effort. Her heart beating fast more from anticipation than exertion. Standing now at the entrance she looked about the courtyard. Everything was as she remembered it, and she sighed wistfully as she scanned the area for any of the inhabitants. It didn't take long before the tiny bundle of energy that was Nelliel came running out of one of the buildings.

"Hime-sama!" she screamed with excitement. "Hime-sama is back."

Orihime knelt down and the little girl leapt the few remaining feet, smacking her hard in the chest. Orihime faltered but remained upright. Her arms wrapped tightly around the child and she buried her face in the girl's hair, inhaling that sweet smell of life that all children seemed to possess.

"I missed you Hime-sama," Nelliel cried loudly. "I missed you so bad."

"I missed you too," she replied softly. "In the last few days I have missed you three hundred years' worth of missing."

Nelliel giggled and pulled back. "You're still silly Hime-sama."

"And you are still as cute as I remember," she smiled.

"Damn straight!" the girl exclaimed. "I made sure I stayed that way."

Orihime laughed. Across the courtyard she heard loud voices and when she looked up she saw Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa running towards her. She braced herself for the onslaught of hugs and slobbery kisses, but she looked forward to them nonetheless. And when they had had their fill she looked to Nelliel and asked, "Where is Ulquiorra?"

The child looked to her brothers and then down at the ground. She kicked the dirt at her feet as she shuffled nervously.

"Nelliel?" she repeated as she felt her stomach begin to churn with the uncomfortable feeling of dread.

"There," she pointed to one of the buildings at the far end of the courtyard.

"Nelliel is he okay?" she had to ask. It would be better to know what she was walking into.

"He is…," she looked to Dondochakka and then to Pesche. "He's very sad. So very sad."

Orihime placed her hand over her heart as a sharp pain shot through her chest. On her back was strapped Ulquiorra's katana and feeling its weight gave her a boost of confidence.

"Then I will go to him," she said as she adjusted the katana.

She took a few steps before Nelliel called out, "He no longer speaks, Hime-sama. He…he hasn't spoken a word since he arrived." She looked to the building and whispered, "I think he has forgotten how."

Orihime nodded and turned back towards the building and Ulquiorra. She had told him to shut up. She had sent him away. Now she understood the man he was. She understood the depth of despair that she had once pulled him out of. She only hoped she wasn't too late to do so again.

* * *

Orihime pulled back the screen to the room and let the light of the morning sun wash over the inhabitant. The room had been transformed. White branches, like vines, twisted and curved, and she searched through the dense forest that filled the room for Ulquiorra. Stepping forward she touched the nearest branch. It was smooth yet hard, and the texture was that of bone, not wood. Stopping she surveyed the area closer.

The boney branches were sharp, and she knew that if she tried to go any further she would be torn to pieces. Yet she had to find him. She rested her hand on the nearest branch and was struck by a deep sense of despair and loneliness.

This forest, she realized, was of his creation. An outward manifestation of his pain. It cried out to her and she inhaled sharply. Closing her eyes she summoned all her strength and her courage.

When she had known him before, she had only experienced light. She had no real knowledge of despair. She tried to bring him into her world and ease his pain, but she had been a fool. Now, after living life after life as a human, facing loneliness and despair as well as joy and happiness, she had a better understanding of him. And that understanding made her heart swell with love.

She reached out and placed her hands tenderly on the nearest branch. Closing her eyes she thought of him and all he had sacrificed to get her back. Beneath her hands the bone began to dissolve and turn to ash. It blew away and she opened her eyes to see the room now empty of everything except her and the creature that she had come to love.

He knelt down on the floor. His body encased in boney armor, exactly like the day she had first seen him spying on her from above. She felt a tear roll down her cheek at the sight. She had freed him from this existence and shown him life all those centuries ago, and yet only one month earlier she had sentenced him again. Her words driving him to despair.

She walked over and knelt before him. Her hands lightly touched his face as she whispered, "I am so sorry, Ulquiorra."

He could not hear her, not like this. All he had left was his sense of sight, but even his remaining eye was cloudy. He had chosen complete nothingness this time.

"Ulquiorra," she cried in earnest. "Please come back to me. Don't do this. I didn't know. I couldn't know. But I know now. I remember now. So please don't leave me."

She pulled his body against hers and he offered no resistance. She knew he could not feel her touch. No matter how much she pleaded he would never hear her words. She released him and sat back. She had her powers. She had accepted the beings that made up her immortal soul and regained all she had lost. She could force him out of this exile if she desired.

"You have been misled once again," she spoke softly. The words from long ago were more for her benefit than his. "It is time you were freed from this prison and given a chance to know the joy of living."

She surrounded him with the glow of her healing power, but nothing happened. As much as she tried, his body remained trapped.

"Damn it, Ulquiorra," she cried out in frustration. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

She gave up and stood. Pacing she began to mutter to herself. She had done this exact thing before and his armor had cracked. He had been pissed at her, but that was understandable. He was stubborn and opinionated. He believed his way was the right way. Yet she had shown him differently. Hadn't she? Hadn't he learned it was better to love? Hadn't he wanted to love her again? Wasn't that why he followed her, finding her lifetime after lifetime?

She stopped in front of him. Staring at him she thought long and hard. Ulquiorra had given up everything to find her. His own power was sealed away…

She pulled the katana from her back.

His power.

The power he had forsaken when she had forced him to leave.

She unsheathed the blade and admired the beauty of the sword. It was his true essence. It was what was missing from him now. Without that strength how could she expect him to return? She ran her fingers down the sharp blade, wincing as it cut her skin, coating the metal with her blood, her very life force, and she knew what she had to do.

Raising the blade high she drove it downward, both hands on the hilt and with every ounce of strength in her being. It pierced his armor, running through his heart, until only the guard and hilt was visible. His body remained unmoving. His eye still cloudy.

"I love you, Ulquiorra," she spoke softly. Her blood coated the hilt and she repositioned her hands. "I love you with every bit of my soul."

With those words she set her blood ablaze with her spirit. Her life, her power, her light pulsed along the blade. She pushed harder and the entire katana disappeared until her hand lay flush against the smooth alabaster bone that encased his body. He knelt, unmoving, and then suddenly she felt a vibration and the bone beneath her hands began to crack.

Pieces fell away and she could see his face once more. Her hands rested on warm flesh and she feel his heart beating in his chest. His eye cleared and he stared at her. She smiled back through her own tears.

"Orihime?" his voice was soft and full of wonder.

"I couldn't let you go," she replied and then she pulled him against her. Her arms secured him tightly to her chest and she sobbed loudly. "I am so sorry. I was scared. I didn't understand. I loved you but…"

"None of that matters," his own hands gripped her tightly. "You're here now."

* * *

Ulquiorra breathed in deeply. The smell that greeted him was sweet and fresh. This was his love. His life. And now she was back. The past three hundred years faded away. All the pain and longing forgotten. He had thought he would never see her again, and then she appeared. Breaking through his barriers she had given back his life.

"How?" he whispered.

She told him about her life since she had forced him to leave. He was amazed that she had come into her powers on her own, but then he should have known better than to doubt her. Pulling back he looked at her and said, "It is finally over."

She smiled and lifted her hand. Resting it gently over the empty socket of his left eye she smiled. A warm surge of power swirled about and he fought the urge to pull away. When she removed her hand, he blinked several times. His vision was restored.

"Now it is over," she kissed him tenderly.

"I feel different," he glanced at his body, still human in appearance. Yet even without his demonic form, he could feel the change. His soul felt light. His despair not as overwhelming.

"I melded my soul with yours," she explained. Placing her hand on his chest above his heart she continued. "You will no longer exist in only darkness, nor I in light. Our souls are balanced."

He placed his hand over hers. "I want only happiness for you."

"I cannot be happy while you are in pain," she replied. "I need you to see that all this – the good and the bad – makes life worth living. My existence as a mortal showed me the value of faith, and the joy of hope. Mankind does not just exist to suffer, and neither should you, Ulquiorra."

He stared at her silently. His time amongst the mortals had changed him as well, and though he would never feel the love in his heart for them as she did, he did understand the emotion. She had drawn him from darkness and helped him to experience light. Together they had proven their love, and now they would live the remainder of their existence with the other.

He kissed her gently and she smiled when he pulled back.

"I knew you would find me Ulquiorra," she cupped his cheek in her hand. "Even though I was lost, I knew, on that day when we were cursed, that my faith in you was not misplaced."

He was at a loss for words. Instead he pulled her close and held her tightly in his arms. She believed in him when no one else did. She gave him a chance to experience life. A chance to live. He would be forever grateful.


End file.
